Vampires and Landmines!
by Kanathia
Summary: About the interesting things that happen after Kaname is forced to move to a new school and subsequently has odd classmates.
1. Ch 1: Moving is so embarassing

**I don't own "Full Metal Panic!" or "Karin" (I wish I did). This is mostly just a story I felt like writing on impulse. :D It's my first fanfic so review with that in mind please. Well, enjoy!**

"Good morning Kaname!" the alarm clock blared out at seven as normal. Kaname Chidori grabbed it and with a yawn silenced the screeching voice.

She went through her morning routine as usual even though today would be a very unusual day. After having lived in this apartment for nearly three years she was moving. She was leaving her home, and Jindai High, behind in order to take up residence in a cheaper area. She sighed closing the door to her fridge after forgetting she had no food left in it.

"Guess I'll have to grab something later." She conceded looking at all the packed boxes in her living room.

A knock sounded on the door startling her. Who would be at her apartment this early? She opened the door slowly to be faced by an, as usual, somber looking Sousuke. She repressed the urge to shut the door in his face sure that he would do no good by staying.

"Sousuke?" she said instead, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here under orders to help you move Ms. Chidori." Sousuke recited in his normal way seemingly unfazed by the odd look thrown at him by one of Kaname's neighbors as they were leaving.

"I told you already Sousuke, I hired a moving company." She said exasperated about having to explain this for what felt like the ten billionth time.

"I understand Ms. Chidori. You have told me that you have procured a team of specialists. I will concede to their superior knowledge on the matter. However, orders are orders Ms. Chidori. I will still need to see you safely to your new residence." Sousuke rattled out all the while keeping a straight face.

Kaname felt herself slip down the door a little. "Fine, fine." She said in defeat. Why not humor the guy one last time before she left him behind and out of her life forever. She could honestly say it was the one good thing about leaving Jindai, even if she would rather have stayed.

* * *

><p>Maki Tokitou made her way down the street towards school humming. She was in a particularly good mood though she couldn't quite say why.<p>

"Ah," she stopped and put her hand to her face shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun. "Winner? Is that you?"

The boy was slowly turning in circles in front of her holding two oddly bent poles. The boy snapped to attention at the sound of his name. He turned her way and smiled somewhat. "Ah, good morning Karin-san's friend."

Maki had to stop herself from falling face first on the ground. "It's Maki Tokitou. You should know this by now, we're classmates." She said a bit frazzled.

Winner showed no signs of having noticed the correction instead focusing on the small pieces of metal that were unmoving in his hands.

"What are you doing anyways Winner?" she said watching the boy's intense gaze.

"It's a good thing you asked Karin-san's friend! You see I'm scouting for vampires. It's a noble and just cause to keep Karin-san's city safe from the evil vampires!" He spouted as if he'd been waiting for someone to ask.

She frowned. "You know school starts in about thirty minutes right?"

Winner froze. "Ah! What is this horrible lapse in time! It must be the vampire's work! Be safe, friend of Karin-san!" he shouted as he ran off waving one hand in the air.

"It's Maki!" she shouted after him. She resumed walking a small smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Okay…this is a bit annoying." Kaname muttered sitting next to tense Sousuke who had acquired a newspaper and cut a small hole in it to "keep watch".<p>

She tapped her foot trying to ebb the anger away but it wasn't working. _At least we won't be on the train much longer, _she thought with a sigh.

"Ms. Chidori." Sousuke said suddenly surprising her a bit. He didn't usually speak while he was "keeping watch".

"Yeah, what?" she said anger still evident in her tone.

"I'm concerned about your health. You've been sighing a lot this morning. Having you been getting proper sleep?"

Leave it to Sousuke to twist the situation, right? "I'm fine." She said just as they intercom announced their stop. She exited the train with Sousuke following right behind her having apparently abandoned the newspaper from earlier.

"Ms. Chidori, are you sure you're feeling alright? You seem a bit agitated as well. Perhaps you have a calcium deficiency." Sousuke said prodding further.

"You have a brain deficiency!" she shouted annoyed that he wouldn't let the subject drop.

Sousuke's face remained blank his eyes focused just beyond her. She turned her own head curiously. Running down the side walk on the other side of the street was a kid about her age wearing the strangest clothing she'd ever seen. It looked almost like priest's robes, and a crazy hat sat atop a head of blonde hair. "Well that's…what's wrong Sousuke?"

Sousuke's eyes were serious and a small frown played across his lips. He took a second or two longer to think before answering her. "He's suspicious. Those clothes could conceal lot's a weapons but they also stand out quite a bit. Perhaps he's a decoy sent to lure our attention while the main forces-"

He got no further as Kaname smacked him over the head. "Now's not the time for your crazy military talk!"

She pulled a map from her bag while Sousuke rubbed his head with a mutter of "That hurt Ms. Chidori."

She began to walk not caring whether or not the boy was following her. Her apartment turned out not to be far from the station. The moving truck was already parked outside and the few boxes she had were being put inside. She sighed looking at the cheap apartment building she would now be living in.

"It reminds me of the barracks" she heard Sousuke mutter behind her. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed but ignored him none-the-less.

"Thanks for your help." She said as the younger of the two moving men pulled the last of her boxes from the truck.

He smiled at her. "You don't have to thank us." He said cheerfully. "You're paying us."

She laughed halfheartedly at the guy's joke. Feeling her face twitch a bit at the forced emotion.

"Get that box in here so we can get to the next client Yuzu!" the other moving man called from the door a few yards away.

Sousuke stood silently behind her and she was grateful that he hadn't tackled the man or something for talking to her. "May I assume that you can take it from here Ms. Chidori?" he said surprising her.

She turned to him with a quizzical look. "Sure."

"Well then goodbye Ms. Chidori." He said turning and marching off in the direction they'd come from.

_Maybe he wants to catch the next train back,_ she thought as she paid the moving men.

"What's all the commotion out here?" a young woman said stepping out of the apartment next to hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kaname said scratching the back of her head. Had the moving men made enough noise to disturb her neighbors? "I'm moving in I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Not at all." The woman smiling though there was a touch of sadness to it. "I heard the sound of a big truck while I was washing dishes and I was curious. So you're moving in?"

Kaname nodded motioning at her open door.

"Oh we're next door neighbor's." the woman said laughing a bit though Kaname wasn't sure why. "I'm Usui."

Kaname took the woman's extended hand. "Kaname Chidori." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's all for now! No character interaction just yet as this was more of a set up chapter. R&amp;R if you have the time. I would appreciate the feedback so I can improve my writing, as I'm not to familiar with how to format fics yet. Well, 'til next time! Bye!<strong>

**EDIT: So I added lines between the perspectives...for some reason my lines from Microsoft Word didn't transfer...hmm...well anyways it should be easier to read now. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**~Kanathia**


	2. Ch 2: New students are so embarassing

AN: I noticed there were quite a few inconsistencies in my first chapter when I re-read it. When I get the time to go back I might edit it so it makes a bit more sense, but for now to make it clear this takes place in the FMP series shortly before the field trip that leads to Kaname discovering Sousuke is an agent of Mythril (so she still thinks he's a crazy military otaku set on making her life miserable). It takes place in the Karin series shortly after the arrival of Winner and before the arrival of Elda. Well, happy reading!

Chapter 2:

"All right class, settle down."

The room grew silent as their teacher stood behind the small desk shuffling through papers. "Let's see. First off I'll pass back the tests from-"

The door opened revealing someone from the student council. "I'm sorry." The student said bowing. "The principal asked me to come get you right away. He said it was urgent."

The teacher blinked back her surprise. She turned to her class all which were watching with rapt expressions. "All right class, until I return, you have a free study period. Make the best of it. Remember you have a history quiz today."

Several of the students groaned at the reminder. Karin was one of them. She had completely forgotten. How could she have forgotten something so important?

She turned when someone tapped on her shoulder. "Ah, Kenta-kun!" she said smiling.

"You didn't study did you?"

Karin let herself string through a list of excuses.

Kenta just sat there letting her until she had been talking for about five minutes straight at which point he cut her off. "Maaka-san, why don't we use this time to study?"

"Ah, right! Of course!" she said feeling stupid for going on for so long. She pulled out her book and he began to help her through her studies.

After about half an hour of cramming the door opened again revealing their teacher who looked a bit flustered. All the talking ceased as she moved to her desk. "All right class." She said regaining her composure. "It seems we have another new transfer student."

Muttering swept through the classroom. "We've had two boys so far with Kenta and Winner. I hope it's a girl." Karin heard someone close to her say.

"She's finishing paperwork but she should be here in…" A knock on the door announced the new girl's arrival. The teacher opened it motioning for the girl to follow her.

In walked one of the prettiest girl's Maaka had ever seen. A lot of the guy's in the class high fived each other and whispered the word 'yes'. The girl seemed unfazed by the behavior. "This is Kaname Chidori. Ms. Chidori why don't you introduce yourself?"

Kaname cleared her throat staring out at all the curious eyes. "Ummm, well hi." She said a little awkwardly. "I'm Kaname Chidori and I've transferred here from Jindai High. I hope that you guys will help me while I'm here."

"All right Ms. Chidori. There's a free seat next to Maaka-san that you can take." The teacher said pointing towards Karin who inadvertently freaked out a little bit and looked away.

An urgent pounding on the classroom door had every head in the room turning that way. The door slid open again to reveal the same student council member from before. She was slightly out of breath and holding the doorframe for support. "I'm sorry." She said frowning. "The principal wants to see you again."

The teacher looked bewildered but agreed and left again issuing the same "free-study" order as before. Naturally as soon as Kaname took her seat she was surrounded by kids asking questions. She tried to answer them all but was getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of them.

"All right! All right!" a girl's voice piped up and the questions stopped as people turned to its owner questioningly. "That's enough. You guys are going to drown her in questions."

Some of the students backed off looking apologetic. Kaname spotted her savior as most of the crowd surrounding her went back to their desks to either study or talk with friends.

"Maki Tokitou at you service." The girl said extending a hand. Kaname took it with a smile.

"Kaname Chidori. Thank you by the way."

"Not a problem. You just have to be firm with them. Maki said. Kaname couldn't help but think it sounded as if she were talking about dogs.

Maki pulled a chair over. "So what brings you to our humble school?" she asked a sort of gleam in her eye.

Kaname shrugged. "Nothing in particular." She said trying not to let the girl know she only came here because of financial trouble.

"Well let me introduce you to my partner in crime." Maki said pulling Karin over. "This is Karin Maaka."

Kaname smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You can ask either one of us if you need anything. Or you can ask the guy with scary eyes a few seats behind you."

"Scary eyes?" Kaname repeated looking behind her but not noticing anyone in particular who fit the description.

"Oi! Kenta-san!" Maki called. Karin flinched beside her and Kaname caught the motion with interest.

The called Kenta walked over. "Yes Tokitou-san?"

Maki grinned evilly at her friend then looked back at Kenta. "This is Usui Kenta. I'm sure he'd be willing to help also."

Kaname extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you Kenta-san." Kaname intoned politely.

Kenta took her hand and shook. He did indeed have scary eyes as Maki had mentioned but Kaname didn't mind. His intense glare sort of reminded her of Sousuke…sort of.

"Maaka-san," he said turning to the purple haired girl. "Do you think you understand enough of the material to pass the quiz?"

The girl Maaka twitched then started animatedly talking. "W-well Kenta-kun helped me study and I was trying hard. So I think it'll be okay."

"UNACEPTABLE! UT-TER DIS-GRACE!" someone shouted just behind Kaname making her flinch. "Usui Kenta! How dare you make Karin-san uncomfortable?"

Kaname twisted to watch the odd boy. His blonde hair seemed familiar. He continued barking out insanities until Maki grabbed his ear and started to pull him away. "Release me friend of Karin-san! I must protect her from Usui Kenta!"

"It's Maki Tokitou!"

Kaname watched the girl drag him from the room. Still stunned she turned back to Karin and Kenta. She shared a small nervous laugh with them.

"Sorry about that." Karin said taking Maki's abandoned seat.

"It's fine." Kaname said waving it away. "I suppose I'm used to strange things."

Karin gave her a strange look that Kaname couldn't quite decipher.

"So you said you transferred from Jindai right?" Kenta asked taking the chair from Karin's desk.

Kaname nodded. Kenta gave her a questioning look that turned into more of a glare. "Aren't they pretty high on Japan's school ranks? Why did you transfer here?"

"Er..well…"

"It's okay if you don't want to say. Right Kenta-kun?" Karin interjected saving the girl from having to answer the question.

Kenta nodded. "I didn't mean to be rude. Of course you don't."

The classroom door slammed open and in walked a very annoyed looking teacher. Maki and Winner scooted in behind her closing the door slowly and walking to their seats as if a demon were chasing them. Everyone in the class was staring at their teacher with eyes that clearly said 'what the hell is going on'. "Well class. As it appears that the higher ups of this school are complete idiots we'll be welcoming yet ANOTHER transfer student today."

She started muttering something about being the only classroom with four transfers in one semester when there was a knock on the door. It slid open a second later and in walked Kaname's own personal nightmare. Sousuke Sagara.

Kaname couldn't stop her face from sliding off her hand and hitting the desk…hard. "Are you okay Kaname-san?" Karin whispered as the other rubbed her face.

"Fine." She said shortly.

* * *

><p>"This is Sousuke Sagara. Sagara please introduce yourself." All the rage was gone from the teacher's voice replaced with what looked like reluctant acceptance.<p>

Sousuke nodded. "My name is Sousuke Sagara. I've only recently taken up residency here in Japan and will be attending your school for a short while. That is all."

Everyone remained silent. Even the teacher was taken aback by the abruptness of his introduction. Kaname felt like hiding in a hole.

"Alright Sagara-san. Please go take the seat next to Kenta-san by the window."

Sousuke nodded walking to his seat.

"Okay, now hopefully I can get through class without another interruption." She stared balefully at the door. "Right, quizzes. I'm going to hand back your quizzes from last week. When I call your name please come get yours."

"Chidori-san? Are you okay? You don't look too goo-" Karin started. As she had reached out to touch the other girl a surge of unhappiness had rolled off her that was worse than Kenta-kun's. She put a hand over her nose and looked toward the front of class.

"I'm fine." Kaname said looking at the purple haired girl. She gave Karin a concerned look. "In fact I'm the one who should be asking. Maaka-san, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

Kenta who was passing by when Kaname said this looked at Karin. One glance and he could tell what was about to happen. "Teacher!" he called, "Maaka is sick I'm going to take her to the nurse."

The teacher waved them out without so much as a glance up. _Odd,_ Kaname couldn't help thinking. She sighed. She just needed to make it through today so she could ask Sousuke what the hell he was doing there. She leaned back in her desk. She had been sure that she had finally gotten rid of her military obsessed stalker.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for chapter two! A bit of interaction there between the two animes and Sousuke has finally decided to give us our first (and probably expected) plot twist. I'll be referring to Kenta's mom as "Usui" as I seem to have forgotten her name…unfortunate. <strong>

**I'm having fun writing this and I hope you guys are having as much fun reading. 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	3. Ch 3: Lunch time is so embarassing

Chapter Three: Lunch time is so embarrassing.

**AN: **

**So here we are at the third chapter already. Weird how time flies. Ah, I sound like an old person when I talk like that.**

**This is still a little bit of introduction and what not. I had fun writing it though. **

**Oh right, I don't own Full Metal Panic! or Karin. They have their own owner's which aren't me.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Kenta cleaned up yet another bloodstain from one of Karin's nosebleeds as she leaned against the outside wall of the school. "I'm sorry Kenta-kun."

"Don't worry about it Maaka. It's part of my promise remember?"

She nodded but didn't feel any better.

"That one was really sudden though. You usually don't get them in the middle of class like that."

She nodded again. She couldn't tell him that the transfer student's unhappiness had made it happen. That would mean explaining to him that his unhappiness had been the cause of countless nosebleeds before.

"I'm fine now." She said standing with a small smile. "It's almost lunch time isn't it?"

Kenta checked his watch and nodded. Just another fifteen minutes before class let out for lunch. "It's strange that this class has gotten all of the transfer students for our grade year isn't it?" he said glancing up at the building where he could just see the back of their newest transfer student's head, which turned to look at him at that exact moment. Kenta jumped as Sousuke's eyes narrowed minutely studying him. Kenta waved a bit aware that he and Karin were supposed to be in the nurse's office and hoping the guy wouldn't mention this to the teacher.

"It is a bit odd." Karin agreed not seeing Kenta's nervous gestures or the brunette staring from the window. "Especially to have two in one day. The teacher seemed really mad though. Should we head back to the classroom? By the time we get there the bell should be ringing."

Kenta nodded taking the opportunity to step out of Sousuke's range of vision.

Sure enough as they reached the classroom door the bell rang and the cheerful chatter of hungry students reached their ears. Kenta opened the door to find one disgruntled Winner Sinclair on the other side who, upon seeing Kenta and Karin together went into a rant about how indecent Kenta was and challenged him to a duel. Kenta politely declined while Maki, yet again, dragged him away to parts unknown.

Karin gave a little nervous laugh before stepping into the classroom to grab their lunches. She noted that neither of the transfer students seemed to be there before she left again to eat lunch on the roof.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are you doing here Sousuke?" Kaname asked vehemently fists balled up in anger.<p>

Sousuke shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about Ms. Chidori. This is purely coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Kaname felt herself falter for half a second and Sousuke was all-too-happy to try to explain the word to her taking her question as a lack of understanding.

"Yes, Ms. Chidori. Coincidence. A series of connected circumstances. Happenst-"

"I KNOW WHAT A COINCIDENCE IS YOU IDIOT!" She yelled smacking him with her paper fan. "Having the same last name as someone else or finding someone's notebook on the floor right after you see them is coincidence! Transferring to the same school as another classmate is not coincidence!"

Sousuke looked up at her expression unchanged. "I assure you Miss Chidori. This all happened by chance. I'm just as surprised to see you here as you are to see me."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here? What made you transfer so suddenly?"

"That's classified information."

Kaname gave up with a cry of frustration. "I swear you're the strangest person I've ever met."

The door creaked open beside Sousuke making him flinch and reach for his gun. Kaname smacked him with the fan again knowing what he was thinking. She was **not** going to let him do something stupid and embarrass her on her first day of school here.

The door swung open to reveal a slightly surprised Karin and a glaring (not that he could help it) Kenta. "Oh…um…I didn't realize there were people up here." Karin said a bit flustered.

Kaname waved off the girl's politeness. "No, no don't worry about it." She said trying her best to smile despite her current anger at Sousuke. "I can leave if you want it's not like I was doing anything important."

Karin reached out and grabbed Kaname's hand a determined look on her face. "O-of course you don't have to leave!"

She barely got any further as she was tackled to the ground by Sousuke who promptly shouted, "What's your objective?"

Kaname didn't even have time to whack the guy before Kenta had pulled Sousuke off the downed girl. "What's your problem Sagara? What are you doing to Karin?" Kenta shouted.

Sousuke was kneeling and obviously getting ready to strike back before Kaname stepped in between the two with a long sigh. "Okay, okay. This has gone far enough." She felt drained of energy and she was sure it showed.

Kenta gave her an odd look that clearly said 'why is she stepping in for this guy'. "That's enough you two. Maaka are you okay?" Kaname asked giving a glance at the other girl. Karin nodded.

"Why should I stop? Why did Sagara attack Karin anyway?" Kenta said quite obviously angry.

"Obviously the girl was attacking suspicious." Sousuke offered his assessment from behind Kaname's back.

"Suspicious how?" Kenta said confused by the statement. "Never mind that! Why would you attack Karin?"

"Kenta-kun! Stop! Please!" Karin pleaded. She wasn't getting any emotions from Sagara but everyone else on the roof was extremely unhappy and she could feel her blood increasing. She needed to take control of the situation quickly or else risk having another nose bleed, this time with witnesses. "I'm fine. There's no need to fight."

Kenta looked back at her and seemed to catch the worry in her eyes and immediately relaxed. Kaname dropped her hands looking a bit agitated she pulled a paper fan from her bag which she had set down earlier. She proceeded to hit Sousuke over the head with it.

Sousuke's head was hit first by the hard paper and again as momentum cause his face to collide with the ground. He looked back up at the angry girl. "Miss Chidori, that hurt."

"It's your fault for always being so excessively violent, you military maniac!"

Karin and Kenta watched the display completely confused and in awe of the girl's sudden violence. "Chidori-san…do you two know each other?" Karin finally squeaked out.

Kaname turned to the other two on the roof. "Well…how do I put this? This military maniac and I attended the same school before I transferred here. He was always following me around claiming it was a coincidence and such."

Karin nodded slowly not really understanding but trying her hardest to. Kenta simply gave the pair a skeptical look. "Miss Chidori." Sousuke said getting to his feet. "It would help if you didn't inform the enemy of miss…I mean it would help if you didn't inform our new classmates of our former association. It could cause…problems."

The boy finished his odd statement mysteriously.

Boisterous laughter echoed from behind the door which lead inside. All heads turned that way automatically. Sousuke pulled a gun from who-knows-where and proceeded to kick the door in. Kneeling on the floor was a hunched over Maki.

"State your business!" Sousuke got out before Kaname hit him with her fan again.

"No guns! How many times do I have to tell you to stop bringing these things to school!"

"Maki?" Karin looking between the bento she was holding and Kenta and turning scarlet.

"I thought Winner was weird but this guy has him beaten." Makin laughed clutching her stomach.

Kenta watched Karin's face turned deep red and honestly couldn't figure out why she was blushing. "Maki why were you behind that door?"

Maki shrugged. "It seemed interesting."

"Y-you followed us?" Karin squeaked.

A devilish smile crossed Maki's face. "I see you were going to share a lunch with Kenta. Is this the beginnings of love?"

Karin waved her hands frantically in front of her as the other four looked on in curiosity. "Y-y-you h-have it wrong Maki! It's just that Kenta helps me out so I thought I would…" she trailed off staring at the ground.

"I don't understand. Is she doing it out of obligation? Also, her face seems to have gone red. Perhaps she has a fever?" Sousuke turned to Kaname directing his questions at her.

"That's beside the point!" she yelled seeming to remember he was there. "Why are you still bringing that gun to school! I told you it's against the law!"

"But Miss Chidori I've informed you before. It's loaded with splat bullets. They have a high stopping power but they're far from lethal."

Kaname fought the urge to hit him again instead taking the weapon from his hand. "I'll be taking this, and don't expect it back!"

"That's alright Miss Chidori. I have a spare."

"Kaaariiin-saaaan!" a voice echoed from the open door diverting Kaname's rage long enough for a hyper Winner to jump from inside and attempt to hug Karin. Kenta blocked him just in time with his school bag.

A gunshot echoed as Sousuke fired a round straight into Winner's Side knocking him to the ground where he remained motionless.

"Ah! Winner!" Karin said falling by the boy's side with worry.

"You idiot!" Kaname yelled hitting Sousuke with a disorienting blow. "You just shot someone!"

"It's not a problem." Sousuke said pushing himself off the ground. "Like I said earlier, they're just splat bullets. He should regain consciousness in a few moments."

"It's a big problem!" Kaname yelled hitting him again.

Winner groaned confirming Sousuke's assessment. He jumped up as though he hadn't just been shot. "You!" Winner shouted pointing at Sousuke. "Clearly you are some foul minion of hell bent on disturbing the peace of Karin-san's fair town! I shall not let you get away with it. En guarde!"

With a sword pulled from quite literally nowhere Winner lunged at Sousuke. Sousuke knocked Kaname to the side then shot again knocking Winner to the ground.

"Stop doing that!" Kaname yelled.

"But Miss Chidori, he had a weapon. Disarming him was of the utmost importance."

"We certainly get the strangest transfer students." Maki laughed from her spot near the door.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON UP HERE!" The teacher stormed up from the stairs shouting.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all for now! I'm hoping to start getting into the actual story instead of just this introductory feel next time.<strong>

**Should be fun right?**

**A special thanks to my friend Sammy who is helping me work out some plot points for later in the story. **

**Another thanks to my very first reviewer** **Dilbert na kisuto. **

**I needed the compliments XD I'm glad to know someone out there likes my writing. **

**Well, with that said, look forward to another update soon. Probably within the next couple of days. :D**

_**Added:**_

**Reposted this chapter after reading over it and correcting a few errors…maybe I should start doing that before posting. Eheheh…well anyways. 'Til Next time. (which should be tonight or tomorrow.)**


	4. Ch 4: Relatives are so embarassing

**Okay…so this chapter should be less of an introduction. Everyone has met. Well, the main characters at least. Still not too sure if I'm going to throw in anyone from Mythril yet (well Kalinin is in the chapter for any of his fans). We'll see. **

**This was supposed to be up yesterday but….I'm a lazy bum and ended up not writing it in time. Speaking of writing though…this chapter took several re-writes…and I'm still not completely happy with it. I couldn't quite figure out how to place the events. Well…enough rambling. Enjoy!**

**I do not own 'Full Metal Panic!' or 'Karin'. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"In all my years of teaching never have I come across something this ridiculous!" their teacher yelled.<p>

The group of students who had been on the roof earlier were now seated in their classroom (as the teachers office wasn't big enough for all six of them to be scolded at once).

"Why were you on the roof with toy guns anyway? You should all know that it's against school rules to bring things like that here."

"I assure you ma'am those aren't t-" Sousuke started but Kaname quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"He means that he didn't think they were dangerous!" she said covering his mistake and hoping the older woman wouldn't pick up one of the guns and try to fire it. That would obviously give away the fact that they are dangerous and probably get them into even more trouble.

The teacher sighed sitting in her chair and staring at the six odd students. Winner was glaring daggers at Sousuke who seemed blissfully unaware, or perhaps he was simply ignoring it. "Dangerous or not you still aren't allowed to bring them to school. I've come to expect this kind of behavior from Sinclair-kun but I was hoping the rest of you would have enough sense not to run around with toy guns. What would you have done if one of the other teachers saw you and called the police?"

Sousuke opened his mouth to answer again but was cut off by Kenta.

"We're sorry teacher. We should have stopped Sagara-san and told him the rules the moment he pulled out the gun."

The teacher nodded. "That's what I would have expected." She smiled. "Since Chidori and Sagara just transferred here I'll let you off the hook this time. Winner, please don't bring you weapons to school again either. I will have to take it up with the school board if you keep doing this."

All students bowed as their teacher left the classroom. She had asked them to stay back after class ended today so she could talk to them all about the lunchtime fiasco.

Kaname rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about all that." She said turning to everyone who wasn't Sousuke.

"It's all right Chidori-san." Karin said smiling. "I do need to leave for work now though. Maybe we can talk later?"

"Y-yeah…" Kaname replied surprised by how easily the girl had forgiven the situation.

Kenta waved as he headed out with Karin.

"Well today was certainly interesting." Maki said her eyes flipping between the still glaring Winner and Sousuke who was currently taking one of the two guns from the desk and checking to make sure it was still loaded. Kaname sighed. It didn't look like her school life was going to get any simpler even after moving.

"Shall I walk you home Miss Chidori?" Sousuke offered having confirmed that his bullets were still in place.

"That's not necessary Sousuke." She replied snippily throwing an apologetic glance at the other two in the room and storming out of the door.

"Was it something I said?" Sousuke asked out loud.

Maki snickered.

* * *

><p>Despite Kaname's affirmation that she didn't need an escort Sousuke followed her as usual making sure to stay out of sight. He found it much easier since they no longer had to take a train to get to her apartment.<p>

Once the target was in her apartment he made his way to his own living quarters and flipped the switch on his transmitter that linked him to the Danaan. "This is Sergeant Sousuke Sagara making his daily report." He toned.

After a brief discussion about how he had subdued a suspicious looking man who had been loitering near a garbage can, Sousuke told them about his new living quarters and where they were located.

"What made you choose there?" Kalinin asked curiously over the radio.

"Well I was looking into finding a place on the hill that sits behind the targets residence. It has the best view of the target's living area and would have the most tactical advantages, but for some reason I kept getting turned around. It's hard to explain really. It didn't look like there were any residential areas up there anyways. There aren't any other complexes near where she is now so I thought this would be the best choice." He answered somewhat routinely although a bit of confusion leaked into his voice when talking about the hill.

"Very well Sergeant Sagara. That will be all for today. Make your best efforts to fit in at the new school."

"Not a problem."

There was a brief click and radio went dead.

* * *

><p>Karin opened her door slowly. "I'm home." She announced as a net fell over her head.<p>

"Got you!"

Something collided with her head and she fell to the floor stunned. "Calera hold on!" a voice cried out. "It's Karin."

"Oh…so it is." The woman's voice confirmed.

After reviving their downed daughter Calera and Henry Marker explained the situation to their daughter.

"Grandma's awake?"

Both parent's nodded. Karin gave them a skeptical look. "Why is that a bad thing again?"

Her mother went into a rant about how evil the older vampire was while her father simply sat tried to calm her down. Calera swung around and hit Henry over the head with her slipper. "This is all your fault! I told you not to mess with those seals!"

"Seals?" Karin intoned.

"But at this rate she would have shriveled up in her coffin." The man argued pathetically.

"Good evening." Anju, Karin's sister greeted walking into the room.

"Good evening Anju." Calera conceded for half a second before returning to giving her husband the fifth degree.

"What's going on?" Anju asked looking at her older sister. Karin explained what she had heard so far.

"We just need to catch and lock her in her coffin again!" Calera said swinging her slipper dangerously close to Henry's head.

"Who are we putting back in their coffin?" A female voice added from the door.

"That evil witch Elda who-" Calera started before turning and realizing who she was talking to. "You!"

Karin stared in fascination. The woman at the door looked almost identical to her.

"You've had me in that coffin for forever don't think I'll go back that easily. As I recall someone put rocks on the lid last time and I couldn't get out." The woman said laughing.

"They were boulders." Calera said with an evil smirk. "I would hate for someone to have woken you up from your precious sleep." A laugh issued from Calera's mouth as well.

Henry seemed caught between helping his wife or his mother. The laughing battle continued.

The older vampire cut off her laugh when she spotted the two children on the couch.

"You had more children since I was asleep." She said and her eyes lit up. "Oh Henry this one looks just like me! You did well!"

Elda hugged her granddaughter for half a second before she seemed to notice something amiss. She pushed Karin back and looked down at her chest. "Except these."

She grabbed Karin breasts. "These are from your mother!"

* * *

><p>Kaname plopped down on her bed exhausted. She would have to look for a job again tomorrow. It looked like no one was hiring right now and she needed the money.<p>

She could hear talking from her neighbors; something she wasn't quiet used to. She rolled over to grab her alarm clock so she could set it as a knock sounded on her door. She pushed herself up and curiously opened the front door.

The woman who had introduced herself as 'Usui' that morning was standing there with a peppy smile on her face.

"Hi, Usui-san." Kaname said opening her door a little further now that she recognized her visitor. "Did you need something?"

"No, no." Usui answered with another bright smile. The woman was certainly chipper. "Well you see my son and I have some cake and I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to join us. Being new neighbors and all I think it might be best for us to make friends."

Kaname couldn't help but be surprised. None of her other neighbors had ever tried to make friends, and the woman certainly didn't look old enough to have children. Perhaps she had a grade-school kid? Kaname glanced at her phone. 10:36. It wasn't too late so why not join them for a few minutes? "Sure." She said grabbing her keys and locking her door behind her.

Usui opened her apartment door to reveal the back of a tall and rather thin man. _Her husband maybe? _Kaname thought.

"We have a guest." Usui said making her way around to the other side of the table. Kaname could swear she heard the woman add in a low voice, "A pretty one."

The man turned.

"Kenta?" Kaname said eyes going a little wide. Her mind did a mental recalculation and she was surprised she hadn't made the connection sooner. He had been introduced to her as Usui Kenta.

"Chidori-san?"

"Oh…you know each other?" Usui said looking between the two as though disappointed she couldn't be the one to introduce them.

"Chidori-san transferred into my class today."

Any earlier disappointment melted off the woman's face. "You went to school the same day you moved into your apartment? You're a hard worker."

Kaname blushed a little. She wasn't used to compliments. "It was nothing. There was no point in putting it off."

Usui smiled cutting the cake for the three of them. "Modest too." She said smiling. "I approve Kenta. You may date her."

Kaname fell into shocked silence while Kenta sputtered out. "M-mom. I'm not going to date her."

Kaname felt her face twitch a little in annoyance. Sure what happened today had to have been one of the strangest things to happen to the kid but he didn't have to sound like he'd rather die than date her did he?

"Right, right. It was a joke anyways." Usui conceded merrily. "You already have Maaka."

Kenta nearly face planted as his hand slipped off the table. Kaname watched the boy's cheeks turn a bright crimson. "M-Maaka-kun and I aren't dating."

"Call it what you like." His mother teased again.

Kaname couldn't help but laugh at the family squabbling. Her new neighbors were certainly entertaining.

* * *

><p>"So you still haven't awakened at that age." Elda prodded leaning back on the couch next to her granddaughter.<p>

"N-no." Karin said quickly. She hated lying.

"So you attend school? If I'm not mistaken that's where young men and young women go to…" Karin's grandmother trailed off making less than appropriate hand gestures. Karin blushed. "I think I should visit your 'school'."

"N-n-no way! I-I mean…it's only open during the day and at night everyone goes home so going at night while you're awake would be boring right?"

Elda gave Karin a scowl that clearly said 'you're no fun', but didn't say anything to lead the girl to believe she would still go. "W-well I should get some sleep." Karin said nervously.

Elda nodded but said nothing as the younger girl left. A smirk touched her lips. "This should be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to <strong>**Dilbert na Kisuto for the inspiring review. Makes me happy when I read reviews that say my work is good! :3**

**So how many people actually believe that Elda won't go to the school? **

**No one? I suppose that's to be expected. Did everyone see the twist with Usui being Kenta's mom coming too? The only people who wouldn't know that are the ones who have either read or watched Karin I suppose.**

**I'm actually going under the assumption that everyone who reads this has watched Karin so I won't be adding the story of Elda's past in here. Not the full thing at least. It would take a chapter by itself. So if you haven't watched Karin I would recommend doing so. It's an awesome anime. Sorry, sorry. Not trying to advertise or anything I just don't want anyone to be confused. :D**

**Sorry for the slightly late update (though most wouldn't consider it late as I've been updating this story every day or two). Had to do some stuff yesterday and ended up not writing. So I wrote a little more on this one than the ones before to make up for the day of waiting.**

**Even more hilarity shall ensue in the next chapter so keep reading!**

**Also if anyone knows Kenta's mom's name leave it for me in a review…I can't seem to recall it and I would much rather use her proper name than 'usui' when referring to her. (Same thing goes for the teacher.)**

**R&R**

'**Til next time! **

**~Kanathia**


	5. Ch 5:  Secrets are so embarrassing

**Well, this certainly took longer to write than I thought it would. Sorry about that guys.. : ( **

**I had another review! Yay! Thanks again Dilbert Na Kisuto! I was informed that I had misspelled Mithril. I hope I spelled it right that time XD. Problem is that I've only ever watched the dubs to Full Metal Panic! The name comes up quite a bit but it's most in verbal conversations. So thanks for pointing that out…*insert 'the more you know' logo***

**I'm starting to figure out how I want the main story line on this fic to go so it should be smooth sailing from here. I should have updates at least twice a week. Unless I get super busy. Especially now that I'm only a few weeks from starting classes. D: Gah! **

**Enough of my life story though. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own 'Full Metal Panic!' or 'Karin'. They each belong to their respective owners.(still not me)**

Considering how the previous day had gone Kaname was **not **looking forward to school today. She'd only been there one day and she was pretty sure that every one of those kids she had met on the roof thought she was a freak thanks to Sousuke. She slung her bag over her shoulder in one dramatic motion and opened her front door.

"Oh. Good morning." Usui said from where she was sweeping the step in front of her apartment.

She gave a warm smile to the woman. "Good morning." At least she had a nice neighbor.

The door opened in front of Usui revealing Kenta. Kaname gave another greeting.

"Why don't you two walk to school together?" Usui said with a bright smile that was laced with hidden intentions.

Kaname shrugged. It wasn't like it was a bad idea. Kenta joined her with a wave to his mother. They walked in silence for the first few blocks. Kaname was on the verge of saying something, anything to break the awkward silence between them. Kenta beat her to it.

"So…" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Yesterday was…weird."

Understatement of the century. Kaname gave him a glance from the corner of her eye. Despite his eyes, which seemed to be set in permanent glare mode, the guy was smiling. Maybe he wasn't as pissed off about what Sousuke had done as she thought he was. "I suppose weird is something I've gotten used to." She said with a sigh.

"I know the feeling." Kenta replied with a good natured laugh. This peaked Kaname's interest. What exactly could this guy have going on in his life that was as weird as what Sousuke had pulled yesterday?

"Ah! Good morning Kenta!" a voice called behind them. They both stopped and turned.

A panting Karin was running down the hill they had just come from. "Good morning Karin." Kenta said as she caught up.

Karin looked slightly upset that Kenta was walking with Kaname, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she gave Kaname a bright smile. "Good morning Chidori-san."

"Ah…good morning…Maaka-san."

Karin waved her hands with a laugh. "Please, call me Karin."

Kaname smiled. "Alright Karin, but in return you have to call me Kaname."

"Deal." Karin said determinedly. Karin reminded her of Kyoko whom she had to leave behind at Jindai. Well, Kyoko sans that annoying camera.

The three of them resumed their walk to school. About half way there another voice called out to them. This time Kaname groaned. "Miss Chidori."

Sousuke stepped from around a wall they were about to pass holding some odd device in his hand that reminded Kaname of a bulky radio. Karin looked in Sousuke's direction nervously.

"Sagara…what are you doing?" Kenta asked noticing the device in his hand.

"It better not be anything dangerous." Kaname added with a scowl.

"Not a problem. I was simply taking readings of air content. Everything has to be considered when in battle and a lack of statistics can prove deadly."

"What battle?" Kaname felt herself say half heartedly.

Karin took a brave step forward in front of Kenta. "I-I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday." She said obviously terrified. "I-I-I'm Karin Maaka it's nice to meet you."

Sousuke then did the most normal thing Kaname had ever seen him do. He shook the girl's hand. "Sousuke Sagara, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Karin's face clearly said 'that went better than I expected'. Kaname nearly fainted from shock at the act of normalcy.

"Miss Chidori are you alright? Your face seems to have gone a bit pale." Sousuke said turning his attention to his mission objective.

"I'm fine." She replied still a bit in shock.

"Ah!" Karin squeaked looking at her phone. "We're going to be late!"

She took off followed closely by Kenta, Kaname, and Sousuke who trailed behind claiming he would 'scout for potential enemies who might be tailing' them. Luckily they weren't too far from the school and made it past the gates with just a few minutes to spare. Kaname turned to tell Sousuke to hurry, but he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off. If he wanted to be late to class that was his own problem.

Karin threw open the classroom door just as the bell sounded. All three walked into the class and made their way to their desks past an already seated Sousuke. Kenta stared in wonder.

"Attention class!" the teacher said stopping Kenta before he could ask how Sousuke had gotten there so fast. "Today we will be working on items for the cultural festival. I'll let your class representative take it from here."

One of the students near the middle of the class with glasses and long brown hair stood and moved for the desk. "Alright, the vote tallies showed that we'll be having a haunted house."

Kaname zoned out for most of the class rep's speech. She wasn't the only one either. More than a few of the students had fallen asleep on top of their desks. Kaname felt herself start to reminisce about her days in Jindai. Each memory brought her more sadness.

"Alright everybody, pick a section you want to sign up for so that we can get everything underway." The class rep said laying out six clip boards.

Sudden movement to Kaname's left caught her attention. Karin was standing just the same as everyone else but she had a hand over her mouth like she was feeling sick. "Karin? Are you okay?"

Karin shook her head and made to dash for the door but bumped into Sousuke who was coming up the aisle to sign up on one of the sheets the class rep had laid out. Both fell down from the impact which was surprisingly unlike Sousuke. He was immediately back on his feet and holding out a hand to Karin. Kaname put a hand on the girl's shoulder and felt her flinch. "Karin…should I walk you to the clinic?"

Karin took Sousuke's hand and pulled herself up waving her head in a frantic 'no'. "It's alright I'll take her." Kenta said from behind Sousuke.

The two left the room in a hurry. Kaname stared after them confused. She glanced over at Karin's desk and noticed that the girl had left her bag. _If she's that sick they'll probably send her home. I should bring this to her._ Kaname thought as she grabbed the bag.

"Miss Chidori where are you going?" Sousuke said as Kaname made for the door.

She held up the bag hoping that was enough of an answer. He was right beside her in an instant and they made their way down the hall together. She wasn't sure why he had followed her but she didn't really mind as long as he didn't pull anything strange.

She got halfway to the stairs before she realized something vital. She stopped and glanced around hoping there would be some hidden clue on the wall.

"Miss Chidori? Is something wrong?" Sousuke said halting about two steps behind her.

She laughed nervously. "Sousuke…you wouldn't happen to know where the clinic is would you?"

"Of course Miss Chidori." He said professionally. "The infirmary is on the second floor west side of the building, about halfway down the hall. It's the perfect spot to station an ambush."

She could have done without that last sentence but at least he knew where it was. She made for the stairs, but Sousuke didn't move. His eyes were locked on the window.

"Sousuke?"

"Miss Chidori, you are trying to return Miss Maaka's belongings aren't you?"

"Yeah." She said nonplussed.

"Then you won't need to go to the infirmary. Miss Maaka is outside."

Kaname stepped closer to the window and sure enough near a clump of trees off to the right she could make out Karin's figure. "What the hell? I thought she was sick." Kaname muttered.

Sousuke pushed open one of the windows and jumped through motioning for Kaname to follow him. "Why can't we…"

"If we use the door which is located on the other side of the building we may lose track of them."

Kaname lifts herself through the window. For once his military thinking had come in handy. She certainly did want to know why they were out here instead of in the clinic. Sousuke pulled out a 9mm. She sighed heavily. "No guns Sousuke!"

Sousuke gave her a level look and holstered the weapon instead pulling out a small grenade. She slapped her forehead. "No weapons!"

Sousuke gave her a level look. "It's only a stun grenade." He said. It almost sounded like he was pouting.

"For the love of…" Kaname muttered as Sousuke put that up as well.

They were only a few yards from Karin now and they could see Kenta coming from the direction they had just walked with a bucket of water.

"Karin?" Kaname said as they got closer to the girl. She was sitting and leaning against a tree. "I thought you said you were going to th-HOLY HELL THAT'S A LOT OF BLOOD!"

Kaname jumped back as she noticed the giant puddle of blood surrounding the small girl. Sousuke stepped in front of the girl and placed a hand gently against her neck. "It's alright Miss Chidori. She's still alive."

"It's obviously not 'alright' where the hell did all this blood come from?"

"What are you two doing out here?" Kenta asked having finally caught up to the pair. He looked nervous, really nervous. _What is Karin's family going to do to me if they find out that I let her secret get found out?_

"Never mind what we're doing out here! What are you doing out here? What the hell happened here?" Kaname stared at the unconscious girl covered in blood. "What happened to her?"

"That's…complicated." Kenta said putting down the bucket. He gently shook Karin's shoulder as Sousuke pulled out a small phone.

Sousuke started to dial a number but Kenta attempted to grab the phone from him. Sousuke took a step back and immediately had a gun to the boy's forehead. Kaname would normally have taken the gun from Sousuke and hit him with her paper fan but right now it looked they were standing in a murder scene and she was more than a little confused.

"Usui Kenta." Sousuke intoned in his usual monotone drawl. "I recommend that you make no further aggressive actions towards myself or Miss Chidori or I will be forced to take you out."

Kenta's eyes flew wide. A groan behind him caught his attention before he could react to Sousuke's statement. "Uuuuugh…Kenta?" Karin mumbled half incoherently.

"Karin…" Kenta said turning to the girl.

Kaname felt her grip tighten on the girl's bag in anger. "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS DAMNIT!" she yelled. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Kaname?" Karin said in a confused tone. She glanced around and saw that the blood was still all over the place. "Oh no."

Kenta nodded a bit conceding that it was indeed the worst possible situation.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the park. Somehow Kenta and Karin had persuaded both Sousuke and Kaname to wait until after school hours to discuss what had happened. Kaname had accepted only after Karin had assured her for the eighth time that she was fine.<p>

Karin sat across from Kaname looking no worse for the wear despite having lost a dramatic amount of blood that morning. She kept checking her phone as if waiting for some urgent message. The sun was slowly getting closer to the horizon.

"So…what exactly happened this morning?" Kaname asked giving the other girl a piercing stare. She wasn't going to let her wiggle her way out of giving an answer. Sousuke, who was sitting to her right, kept flinching and looking around like he expected to be ambushed.

"Er…well…you see…" Karin said nervously scratching the back of her head. "I, um…had a nosebleed."

"Nosebleed?" Kaname mimicked.

Sousuke shook his head. "That's implausible. There was far too much blood there for a nosebleed. The splatter patterns were off too. It looked more like someone had been shot. From the amount of blood it was quite possibly a lethal shot as well."

"How would you know how much blood loss it would take to kill someone?" Kenta interjected both in protection of Karin's story and out of curiosity.

Sousuke simply stared at the boy for a second before replying. "That's classified information."

"Sousuke did put it in a weird way, as usual, but he has a point. There was a lot of blood there. Normally I'd say it was your business and not worry about it but…well…" Kaname couldn't really say that she was checking to make sure that Kenta and Karin weren't murderers. Maybe she had watched one too many movies.

A fluttering sound caught Sousuke's attention while Kaname had been talking. His eye flicked to a small bat which had landed on a tree branch nearby. He watched it suspiciously. Normally bats didn't wander around while the sun was still up, and they most certainly didn't come this close to people. He placed a hand on his 9mm. Perhaps the animal was deranged. It could even have rabies which made it a danger to Miss Chidori, himself, and the others.

He glanced back at the strange girl seated across the table from him. She seemed relieved now. Some of the earlier tension in her stance had eased off and he saw her eyes flick to the bat. Interesting.

Kaname ignored Sousuke as his eyes flick around the park yet again. She had gotten used to his abnormal behavior in the few months since she had met him. It was getting dark though and she couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment that she hadn't had the time to go job searching today.

The sun sank below the horizon and suddenly the clearing the four were sitting in was a flurry of movement. Bats, and lots of them, came from everywhere at once. Kaname instinctively threw her hands over her head to shield her face. A series of loud bangs sounded beside her.

Sousuke fired his guns a total of 36 times. When one had run out of ammunition he had immediately grabbed his spare. Luckily enough Miss Chidori had already ducked away from the danger so he had spent less time telling her what to do and more shooting at the massive swarm of bats.

After the 36th bullet made contact with the living creatures they seemed to think better of the attack and pulled back. Standing a few feet behind the fallen bats was a young girl. She was wearing clothes that looked even gaudier than normal civilian clothes. For all he knew though that was the 'in' style. So he made no comment.

"Anju." He heard from behind him.

Karin ran over to the girl. Sousuke kept his gun pointed at the massive amount of bats hovering slightly behind the girl. "Miss Maaka, it's not safe right now. Those bats seem to have some sort of disease that's making them attack humans. Perhaps you should bring that child over here and we can-"

"He killed my bats." The little girl said in barely more than a whisper. Was it Sousuke's imagination or did that little girl look awfully pissed?

"Calm down Anju." A strong male voice said from behind the girl.

"P-papa?" Karin said as the man walked out from between some trees. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what my daughter has gotten herself into this time." The man said smiling.

Sousuke lowered his gun more than a little confused. What was Maaka's family doing in a park at night? More specifically this park…

"Now then…" the man turned to Sousuke and Kaname who was just now getting up from her place on the ground. "Are these the two?"

Karin nodded watching her father.

Kaname rubbed her hip where she had landed just a little too hard. "What in the world's going on?" she said looking at the new people in front of her. "Who are you guys?"

"No worries ma'am." Karin's father said smiling disarmingly. "I just need to erase your memory."

Henry was now just a few feet in front of Kaname at this point and Sousuke wasn't going to allow the suspicious man in the cape any closer either. He stepped in front of Kaname aiming his gun at the man's chest. "Stop where you are." Sousuke said making sure Kaname wasn't about to hit him. "I'm afraid that if you intend to do Miss Chidori harm that I'll have to get serious."

Sousuke hit the small switch on the gun that released the ammo and switched from splat rounds to real bullets. Kaname had to admit that even though what Sousuke was doing definitely illegal he still looked cool doing it…for once.

The man stopped and stared at the gun. Then he looked at this daughter. "I thought you told Anju that they were your classmates." He said a tinge of confusion in his words.

Karin nodded vigorously assuring him they were her classmates. Henry sighed. He really didn't feel like getting shot today.

He sped forward trying to knock the gun from the boy's hands only to find himself flat on his back gun pointed at his forehead. Kaname jumped in fright. How had the guy moved that fast? Speaking of which…where had the guy come from?

She had no more time to wonder as she felt some strange pressure on the back of her mind and her eyes fell closed. She collapsed to the ground unconscious. The same thing happened to Sousuke a moment later. His gun clattered to the ground as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"You sure do get involved with strange people Karin." Calera said as she stood from behind the now unconscious Sagara.

Henry reached down to erase his memories but Calera stopped him. "I have a better idea." She said turning to Kenta. "You should probably head home."

Kenta stood up from where he had been calmly, or at least some-what calmly, watching the whole scene. "What are you going to do with those two?" he said staring at Kaname and Sousuke. He couldn't say he particularly cared for Sagara but Kaname was nice enough most of the time.

"Oh nothing too major." Calera said with one of her famous laughs that sent chills up the spine of anyone who heard it.

**So there you have it Chapter 5 in all its glory! I think these get longer each time.**

**I've been wanting to write a serious chapter so there aren't as many funny moments in this one. They should return next chapter. I'll try to mix the seriousness with a bit of comic relief. :3**

**There was a distinctive lack of both Elda and Winner in this chapter…it couldn't be helped I simply couldn't find a way to work them in. Same thing with Maki. **

**I am sorry about the late update. Well, late by my standards at least lol. I have been taking to a friend of mine about starting another story where we will co-write. If we do that it should be fun :D**

**I've had a lot of fun writing this story so far and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	6. Ch 6: Interrogations are so embarassing!

**Another chapter! Yay! **

**Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. My internet connection REALLY didn't want me to post this chapter. It kept rejecting the upload.**

**I do not own Full Metal Panic! or Karin. Obviously. :D **

Karin had nervously followed her parents home as they carried the unconscious forms of her two new classmates. She had, of course, objected to them being taken in the first place, but her mother's persistent glare had led to her defeat in the argument. So now she was sitting in her living room with a sleeping Kaname sprawled out next to her. The boy, Sousuke Sagara if she remembered the name correctly, was currently sitting in her mother's favorite chair. He, unlike Kaname, was beginning to stir.

"H-hey, Papa, he's waking up." Karin called nervously to her father who was currently weeping in the corner.

"Stop being such a baby Henry." Calera said sipping from her glass. "What happened today was proof that Karin needs more protection during the day time. The Usui boy is clearly not enough. Personally, though, I'm curious why the kid had a gun."

"S-sure, she needs more protection." Henry conceded turning to his wife. "But why another boy! And he's so dangerous looking!"

Karin couldn't help but feel a bit irked by the fact that her father seemed more concerned the Sagara was a boy and less concerned that he carried around a giant arsenal of weapons. "Mama, what if he's another vampire hunter like Winner?" Karin asked glancing at the boy who hadn't yet opened his eyes.

"We'll see." Calera replies simply. "If he is I'll just erase his memory and dump him on the streets like we would have done in the first place."

"Aren't you being a bit passive about this?" Karin said passively.

Before any more could be exchanged between the group Sousuke had gone rigid in the chair and then pushed himself quickly into a standing position reaching for his hip.

"We took your weapons." Calera remarked motioning across the room to a rather large pile of military equipment.

Sousuke's eyes darted to the weapons pile then to Kaname who was motionless. "I see." The reply wasn't quite what Calera had been expecting. She was more used to violent outbursts. It made her even more interested in the boy.

"Please, take a seat." Calera said motioning to the chair behind Sousuke. Karin nervously looked between her mother and her classmate willing the boy to cooperate.

Sousuke complied, almost immediately dropping into the chair. "Is Miss Chidori still alive?" he said eyes focused on the woman before him.

Calera felt a bit of shock ran through her. "What makes you think we'd kill her?"

There was cold calculation behind Sousuke's eyes. "I assume you want something. However, it is policy not to make deals with terrorists."

"Terrorists?" Henry intoned curiously joining the group.

"What exactly do you do that would make you think we're terrorists?" Calera said staring at Sousuke incredulously. "And to have a policy to deal with terrorists implies you deal with terrorists on a regular basis. Just who are you kid?"

Sousuke looked at the woman levelly. "That's classified." He said seriously. "If you aren't terrorists then why did you attack Miss Chidori and me?"

Calera waved a finger in the air. "I get to ask the questions." She said with a devilish smile. Karin couldn't help but feel some embarrassment at her mother's words and behavior. She was acting like a kindergartener with a secret. There was a small flash of golden light and Sousuke's eyes seemed to go out of focus as his body slumped in the chair a bit. "Alright, now then, who are you?" Calera asked.

"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, ma'am." Sousuke replied. "ID number B3128."

Karin stared at the boy. _Sergeant? What does he mean Sergeant?_

Calera just seemed more interested. She couldn't help wondering if the boy was actually a Sergeant or if he had just deluded himself into thinking he was one. He had a gun so maybe… "Are you a vampire hunter?" Calera asked. Best to get that question out of the way right?

There was a moment of silence in which the hypnotized boy's face clearly held signs of confusion. "Negative." He finally replied.

Karin let out a sigh of relief and her mother tossed her a smug look.

"So, who do you work for 'Sergeant'?" Calera asked adding a mocking tone to the last word.

"A mercenary group under the name Mithril."

"Don't you think you've dug enough into his personal life?" Karin said nervously. She didn't want to invade Sousuke's privacy. Calera scowled. Clearly she didn't like being reprimanded by her daughter.

"Fine." Calera said but she didn't release her powers from the boy. "What are you here for?"

"My mission." The boy replied simply.

"What is your mission?" Calera asked a bit annoyed.

"To protect one Kaname Chidori, codename Angel."

Karin felt surprise. She glanced over at the unmoving girl beside her.

"Why is she so important?" Calera asked interested.

"Mama!" Karin said trying to keep the woman from asking any more prying questions.

"_Unknown_." Sousuke replied in English.

Karin couldn't help but feel the boy sounded oddly like a broken computer.

"Unknown?" Calera repeated. "Why don't you know?" The switch in languages hadn't bothered her as the Maaka family was originally from England.

"Information is on a need to know basis and superiors have affirmed that I don't need to know." He replied smoothly.

More than likely it was a stopgap measure that was put in place to end information leaks. Either that or if Sousuke really was deluding himself he hadn't thought of a reason for protecting her yet. Calera couldn't help but feel that the boy actually was telling the truth though. His story was well rounded and he certainly had the weapons that an agent would. Calera released her hypnotizing and watched as the boy shook his head dizzily.

He didn't seem to be a danger to the family. His mission had nothing to do with them. In fact, if Calera played her cards right he could become an asset. "So Sergeant Sousuke Sagara," Calera said as the boy took in his surroundings again.

Sousuke tensed then focused his gaze on the woman. "Yes?"

"I assume you're curious about what happened with Karin today."

Sousuke's eyes flicked to Karin, then Kaname, then back to Calera. "Affirmative."

"What if I told you that we were vampires?" Calera asked eyes watching intently for Sousuke's reaction.

He sat completely still for half a second then whipped out some device. How had they missed that? A small part at the top swirled around and a beep issued from it. "There don't seem to be any strange gasses in the air and readings oxygen are fine." Sousuke said studying the machine then glancing up at Calera. "Perhaps you aren't inhaling properly? Your brain can react in odd ways when deprived of-"

"I'm not confused you idiot!" Calera said losing her temper and hitting Sousuke with her prized slipper.

He straightened himself in the chair and gave the woman an odd look. "Why else would you say something that ridiculous?"

Kaname stirred on the couch catching Sousuke's attention. "Miss Chidori, are you all right?"

Kaname pushed herself up groggily eyes still closed. "Sousuke?" she mumbled. "What in the…" Her eyes opened and she caught sight of everything around her. "What the hell? What's going on? Who are you people?"

"They think they are vampires Miss Chidori." Sousuke supplied trying to be helpful.

"V-vampires? What the hell did you get me dragged into this time Sousuke?" she yelled.

Calera looked rather angry. Karin was shrinking back in the chair to stay away from her mother's wrath. Finally the thin patience Calera possessed snapped and she hit both Kaname and Sousuke over the head shrieking out a command of "Quiet!"

"Now then," Calera said sitting. "Where were we? Ah, yes. I was about to offer you an ultimatum."

"An ultimatum?" Kaname said staring at the woman suspiciously.

Calera nodded. "You see, this morning you discovered Karin's secret when you found her outside of the school. Eventually you would have followed the clues like the Usui boy did and then we would have had to erase your memories to protect ourselves."

"Wait, Usui? You mean Kenta?" Kaname asked. Calera nodded. "Well if you didn't have to erase Kenta's memories why do you have to erase ours?"

"Kenta agreed to keep our secret and help Karin while she's at school. In return we've allowed him to keep his memories." Calera answered. "Unfortunately as time passes Anju can help Karin less and less during the day and she in turn is forced to rely on Usui Kenta. He, however, cannot always be around. So we're prepared to give the same ultimatum to you two. Karin needs more help so you two have a chance to keep you memories."

Kaname glanced over at the girl in question who seemed quite embarrassed. "I don't mind. Well as long as I don't have to do anything crazy. It can't be any worse than being stuck with Sergeant Somber over there."

Karin looked at the girl in surprise. She hadn't expected the girl to give in so easily. Kaname smiled. "T-thank you, Kaname." Karin muttered.

Kaname waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

Calera turned to Sousuke who seemed to be deep in thought.

_Helping the girl could put my mission in jeopardy, but it might also get me valuable leads about enemy movements. On top of which losing my memories would definitely be counterproductive. Not only would I not know about the possible threat that these people pose on Miss Chidori, but there's also the possibility that they might harm Miss Chidori while she's trying to help them. _A frown crossed his features before he nodded swiftly. "Right. I suppose if Miss Chidori is going to help then I have no choice. I accept your offer." _As long as it doesn't interfere with my mission to protect Miss Chidori. _ He added to himself.

"Good." Calera said as Henry silently protested. He had been hoping the whole time that the boy would turn out to be a vampire hunter. Needless to say his hopes had been dashed and now he was sulking.

XXXXXXXX

Kenta sat at the table eating dinner with his mother. He was listening intently so that he could hear when Kaname returned home. He was more than a little worried. He himself had nearly suffered a heart attack the first time he met Karin's family. He swallowed another bite of tomato dutifully and felt his stomach grumble in protest.

It was getting a bit late and he still hadn't heard anything from next door. Should he go to Karin's and run interference?

"What's wrong Kenta?" his mom said startling him a bit.

"Oh…uh nothing." He said shoving more food in his mouth as if to prove he was okay.

The woman gave a sly smile. "I bet you were thinking about Miss Chidori weren't you?" she said. "What ever will Miss Maaka think?" she finished the statement as though distressed.

Kenta spluttered making tomato come out of his mouth almost in a fountain. He fought to control his surprise.

"That's disgusting Kenta." The woman said wiping some of the food off the table with a cloth.

"It's…we're not like that!" he said a bit too quickly. How had she known that Kenta was thinking about Kaname? The woman's perceptive skills were scarily precise sometimes.

Loud shouting outside caught both of their attention. Kenta stood up curious to see what was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin nervously led Sousuke and Kaname away from her home. Sousuke was, as usual, unreadable as he marched along behind Karin. Kaname looked both extremely tired and…somewhat agitated. "I-I'm really sorry about all this." Karin stuttered out snapping the other girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kaname mumbled, "Oh, don't worry about it. What's done is done right?"

Karin stared at the girl. _How can she say that? It was only her second day of class and she got attacked by my family and conned into helping me out during the day._

"Miss Chidori is right Maaka." Sousuke said for some reason Karin couldn't grasp dropping the honorific on her name. "What has happened is already in the past. It's best to put it behind us and come up with tactics for the mission ahead. So please fill us in on what types of enemies we will be helping you with."

"Enemies?" Karin repeated the word curiously.

Sousuke nodded while Kaname huffed in exasperation. "Just leave it to Sousuke to misinterpret the situation." She said throwing her hands in the air. Clearly she had been through similar situations before. "There aren't 'enemies' Sousuke. We're helping Karin hide her secret so that other people don't find out about it like we did."

"So it's an undercover mission." Sousuke said his mind trying in vain to keep up with Chidori's explanation.

"Yeah, sure Sousuke, It's an undercover mission; whatever you say." Kaname conceded.

Karin suppressed a giggle at the two's antics. Kaname always seemed to be at Sousuke's neck and Sousuke seemed to be quite oblivious to it. It was amusing from a spectator's standpoint.

Kaname stretched looking at a sign on the road they had just emerged on. "Hey wait. This place looks familiar."

Karin looked around. "How so?"

Kaname took off running leaving Karin and Sousuke to trail behind her. Karin stumbled and fell scraping her knee. "Ah!" she cried as she hit the pavement.

Sousuke offered her a hand which she took and pulled herself up. "Are you alright Maaka?" Sousuke asked releasing her hand.

Karin blushed realizing that she was only inches from Sousuke's face. She quickly jumped back. "I-I-I'm fine." Sousuke's gaze was on her knee.

A small amount of blood was oozing from the wound. "R-really." Karin said waving her hands. She tried to run after Kaname again and stumbled. Her knee hurt more than she had thought it did. Sousuke caught her arm before she hit the ground again and helped her up. Before she could even blink he had swept her feet out from under her and was carrying her in his arms down the road. He took off at a brisk pace after the retreating figure of Kaname.

"S-Sagara-san this is unnecessary. I can walk." She said heat creeping onto her cheeks.

Sousuke shook his head. "This is quicker. I can't lose sight of Miss Chidori."

Karin didn't object again. She knew she would slow him down if she walked because he would stay beside her not wanting to leave her alone while injured.

"No frickin' way!" they heard Kaname shout from shortly ahead of them.

Sousuke picked up pace. "Karin! You live on the hill behind my apartment?" Kaname asked in disbelief before she noticed that Karin was being carried by Sousuke. "What the-"

"Eeeeeh?" Karin let out in surprise. "You live in Kenta's building?"

One of the door's flew open revealing Kenta. "Kaname?" he said spotting the girl. Then his eyes travelled to the still aloft Karin and she saw Kenta's eyes widen momentarily. Whether it had been in disbelief or confusion she was unsure. "Sagara, why are you carrying Karin?"

Sousuke, having apparently come to the conclusion they were no longer in risk of losing Kaname, set Karin on her feet gently. "She injured herself on the way here." Sousuke said by way of explanation.

"K-Kenta you never told me Kaname lived in the same building as you." She said. It wasn't an accusing statement. It seemed to be more out of fascination and surprise than anything else.

"Oh…I thought I had." He said honestly.

"What's this?" Kenta's mother had popped her head out of the door behind Kenta. "Oh if it isn't Karin and Miss Chidori."

"G-good evening." Karin stuttered out with a small bow.

"Oh my, Karin you're bleeding."

Karin glanced down. The blood had spread while she was being carried. It now covered most of the front of her leg and was starting to stain her white socks. She panicked for a moment at the sheer volume of it.

Kenta walked over and pulled her into their apartment. "Come on Karin we'll patch it up inside. Besides I've gotten pretty good at cleaning up blood lately." He said the last part low enough that only Karin could hear him and a smile touched his lips. "I'll walk her home afterwards so you guys can head home if you want." He added looking back at Sousuke and Kaname.

Kaname felt as tired as she looked so she nodded in assent. She started to trudge off to her own door as Kenta's mom wished her a good night and shut their door behind her. Sousuke intercepted her. "What do you want now Sousuke?"

Sousuke was frowning. "I'm not completely convinced that these people don't mean us harm Miss Chidori." Sousuke said giving a glance back to the Usui's door.

"Why would they let us leave when they had us right there?" she said confused. Maybe her mind was getting muddled from the exhaustion but she was actually a little worried by his words.

"I cannot count the number of times that terrorists have strange things that have been in their disfavor. However, it is up to us to take advantage of the situation." Sousuke said dead serious.

He was starting to convince her. She had to admit that on some level she believed him. "So what do we do?"

"I recommend that you don't stay in your apartment for tonight." He said looking at the door of said apartment. "They know where you live and without protection you would be an easy target."

She nodded. It did make sense in a way. "So where should I go then?"

"Do you have enough money for a hotel?"

She shook her head.

"Do you have any relatives…no that won't do any good either." He cut himself off halfway through the statement. "They would check relatives homes next when they realized yours was empty."

She nodded. She didn't have any relatives in the area anyway but if she did she most certainly wouldn't want to get them involved in anything dangerous.

"I suppose you'll have to stay at my base of operations."

"Base of operations?" she let the words slowly sink in as Sousuke grabbed her wrist and began to firmly pull her along.

He stopped just a few doors from her apartment and started to open the door. Silence passed as the door swung inward. Sousuke turned as he felt a death glare locked on his back

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she yelled.

Sousuke cringed.

"How the hell is this any different than if I stayed in my own apartment?"

She yanked her wrist from his grip and stormed off towards her home. "Miss Chidori!" He called starting to go after her.

She stopped and flipped around giving her most intimidating look. "Go away Sousuke." Her voice was icy. Then she turned opened her door and slammed it shut behind her.

He pulled out a small radio and held his finger on the transmitting button. "This is Urzu7 to mission base, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Urzu7. What seems to be the problem?" a female voice responded.

"We seem to have a code 133." Sousuke said seriously. "Are you at location 1 or 2?"

"Location 1. Location 2 won't be ready for another week. Urzu7 are you sure you aren't over-reacting?"

Sousuke was silent. "The current situation is unclear. Increase security around the target."

"Understood. I'll send over Urzu6 in an AS." She responded gravely. "I just hope you're wrong."

Sousuke nodded. "So do I." he muttered before pushing the transmitter once more. "Urzu7 over and out." He said.

"Roger. Urzu2 over and out." The radio went dead.

**So how was that? I had that whole thing planned out for a while…it didn't flow quite as well as I wanted though…oh well! **

**This chapter was fun to write. I've always had fun writing serious moments. I tried to throw a little bit of humor in there to lighten it up though. I hope it worked…eheheh…**

**No worries to those of you out there worried that I might pair Sousuke and Karin. I have no intentions to. I just wanted to insert a scene to make Kenta jealous. :D We all know he would be the jealous type right? Right? Okay maybe it's just me…**

**Well Elda should be making a reappearance next chapter. I had to throw this in first otherwise Kaname and Sousuke would have absolutely no reason to help Karin now would they. : ( **

**Next chapter should be up Thursday or Friday! R/R! 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**

**UPDATED 8/4/11**

**To all you guys who have been following me I have to apologize. I won't be updating today or tomorrow. I may not have next weeks posts either. I'm suspending this fic for a short hiatus because I will be going into the hospital tomorrow. Sorry guys. I'll update if I have time but there's a good chance I won't be able to post. With that in mind this ISN'T a discontinuation. I just have some stuff that needs to be worked out. Sorry again. Wish me luck.**

**'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia  
><strong>


	7. Ch 7: Being attacked is so embarassing

**Okay so I'm pretty much writing this chapter half blind so pardon any grammar/spelling mistakes. They aren't intentional I promise. D:**

**Also don't try to write at three in the morning with impaired vision. Ugh.**

**With that said you should also know that I will not be sticking with the cannon storylines from either story. I will try to use as many of their awesome characters as possible without throwing them in for no reason! :D Here's the next chapter! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morning came way too early for Kaname. She flipped over as her alarm sounded. She would have continued to ignore it if she weren't afraid that its incessant squawking would bother her neighbors. She almost hoped that Sousuke could hear it from where he was.

As her mind filled with thoughts of what he had proposed last night she felt her cheeks flush a little bit. He had essentially asked her to stay in the same room as him. Alone. Just the two of them.

"No." she said jumping out of bed. Why did that thought make her embarrassed rather than angry? Anger was the right response…right? She threw her pillow down. "Of course it's right."

A knock on her door startled her enough to make her lose her balance. "W-who is it?" she called from the floor.

"Miss Kaname?" came a familiar voice. "It's me, Kenta."

She pushed herself up and flipped the lock open. She guessed that maybe having such a tiny apartment was convenient when you needed to get to the door fast at least. Kenta took one look at her and glanced away. _Is he blushing?_ Kaname thought staring at the boy.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to walk to school together."

Kaname glanced down at her pajamas. "I might…be a minute." She said uncertainly.

Kenta nodded. "I'll wait." He said curtly and turned away from the door ending their conversation abruptly.

She shut the door slightly confused. She couldn't quite understand why he had been blushing. She got dressed and grabbed her school things shoving them roughly into her bag. She glanced longingly at her fridge wishing she had time for breakfast but knowing it would be rude to keep Kenta waiting while she ate. She decided to forgo the meal. _I've been meaning to go on a diet anyways._

When she opened her door Kenta was indeed waiting for her as promised. He had also been joined by the ever-serious Sousuke who was currently busy scowling at Kenta. He looked about ready to attack the guy. In fact, considering what had happened yesterday, Kaname was convinced that's what he wanted to do.

"Thanks for waiting, Kenta-kun." She said with a sigh.

Kenta nodded as he warily kept an eye on Sousuke.

"We have approximately twenty two minutes until first period commences." Sousuke informed the other two. "If we don't leave now we will probably be tardy."

Kaname nodded wearily. "Yeah, the last thing we want is to be tardy after that stunt you pulled on the first day."

"I'm not sure what you are referring to Miss Chidori. I was simply performing standard safety protocols."

"Look Sousuke, it's too early in the morning for this crap!" she said harshly. "Why don't you save the weird antics for when I'm more awake."

He simply looked at her for a second. "Affirmative, Miss Chidori." He answered.

_He's not putting up much of a fight today._ She noted as they began to walk.

"So I asked Karin about what happened last night after I left." Kenta said breaking Kaname's thoughts.

She nodded. "I've been meaning to ask…" she said glancing over at Sousuke who was steadily NOT looking at her. It sort of annoyed her if she were being honest. "I agreed that I would help Karin but really…I have no idea what that means. What exactly are we supposed to do?"

Kenta looked thoughtful. "Mostly it's just cleanup. When Karin has her nosebleeds someone has to clean up the blood otherwise it looks like a murder scene. Like you saw yesterday." He added the last bit sheepishly.

"That's it?" she asked confused.

He nodded. "That's all I've really been doing."

"I was expecting an assassination or running interference or something like that." She said with a laugh.

Kenta joined in.

"That's improbable Miss Chidori." Sousuke said breaking off their laughter. "If they wanted something like that done then asking a civilian such as yourself would not make much sense."

She flinched. Her short temper was about to flare when she felt herself being pulled to the ground in an all too familiar way. "Ow, what the hell Sousuke?"

Before she could say any more her eyes focused on the arrow stuck firmly in the ground just inches from where she had been standing. Sousuke was back on his feet. Pointing his gun in the direction the arrow would have come from. Kenta offered Kaname a hand. "Life is certainly never boring around you two." He said with a small smile.

Sousuke pulled the arrow from the ground when he was sure there was no more immediate danger. "What an odd weapon to chose. It's very hard to get in a lethal shot with one of these."

"We're being shot at and you're analyzing the other person's weapon choice?" Kaname asked incredulously.

"There's seems to be something tied to the arrow." Kenta decided to interject before the two could break into another of their fights.

"You're right." Sousuke said untying the small piece of paper. He read it in silence.

"What is it Sousuke?" Kaname asked actually a bit concerned.

"It's a threat of some sort." He said as Kaname took the letter from his hands. "It's poorly written and the intention isn't clear."

A small crash came from the other side of the fence to their right. A disheveled looking Winner climbed over the top a second later. He looked extremely angry. "That letter is not poorly written!" he shouted. "It is the pouring out of a man's desire to protect the city of his beloved. It is a challenge Sousuke Sagara!"

"A challenge?" Kaname repeated.

"Winner I don't think this is a-" Kenta started.

"SILENCE!" Winner shouted indignantly. "You who has attempted to sway the beautiful Karin's heart have no say in the conversation! This is between myself and this vampire's lapdog!"

_Vampire's lapdog?_ Kaname just seemed to keep being surprised by this guy. _Does he know about what happened last night?_ She turned to Kenta.

"Vampires again Winner?" Kenta said sounding a bit annoyed as if dealing with an overzealous child.

"OF COURSE!" Winner announced. "What else could he be but a servant of the vile vampires? Why else would he bring such evil to Karin-san's fair city?"

Kenta shook his head in either disgust or disappointment. Kaname grasped that the guy actually had no idea how correct his assumption was.

Before the conversation could develop any further a loud bang issued from Winner's right and he went down. Sousuke stood there with the used gun in his hand. "Problem solved." Sousuke said holstering the weapon. "Shall we continue to school Miss Chidori?"

"WOULD YOU STOP SHOOTING PEOPLE!" she shouted smacking him with her fan.

"You dare strike me outside of the proposed time for the duel?" Winner said lifting himself from the ground.

"You certainly recovered fast." Sousuke commented in a very official tone.

"I hate to interrupt, but if we don't hurry we're going to be late." Kenta said scratching his head.

"Affirmative." Sousuke agreed. "We should hurry. Miss Chidori we sh-"

Winner pulled a very old fashioned gun from his coat. "SOUSUKE SAGARA! I SHALL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO ANY CLOSER TO KARIN-SAN'S SCHOOL!"

In the two seconds it took from Winner to speak those sentences Sousuke had kicked the gun from the young man's hands. It now lay about six feet away. Winner looked at his hand confused. "Ah! What's happened?"

"I'll have to ask you to refrain from threatening me again." Sousuke said straightening his jacket. "You don't seem to actually pose a threat but I will have to get serious if this continues."

Winner gritted his teeth and stomped his foot angrily. "You win today Sousuke Sagara! But we will fight again! I haven't forgotten about you either Usui Kenta!"

"Your challenge is duly noted." Sousuke said giving a small solute.

"Leave me out of it would you?" Kenta muttered half heartedly and Winner marched off grumbling.

"Well that was…interesting." Kaname said watching the receding figure of Winner. "I take it this has happened before."

Kenta nodded. "The guy's a bit…high strung." He finished in the nicest way he could think of.

"He seems like a complete nutcase to me." Kaname added.

"Miss Chidori."

"What is it Sousuke?" she said irritably.

"We have approximately seven minutes before first period commences."

Kaname felt a small jolt run through her. "Why didn't you say something sooner!" she yelled and took off running. That scuffle had cost them a good ten minutes and they were still a fair distance from the school. "If we're late the teacher's going to have a fit."

Sousuke easily caught up to her with what looked like a slow jog and it was annoying the hell out of her. How was he running so….. Without warning Kaname tipped head first toward the pavement. Sousuke caught her moments before the impact.

"Hey, is she okay?" Kenta said catching up slightly out of breath.

"I'm not sure." Sousuke answered truthfully. "Where is the nearest medical facility?"

Kenta thought. "There's a hospital about a mile from here, but the school's closer. Why don't we bring her to the nurse? If she needs a hospital they can call an ambulance from there."

Sousuke nodded lifting the unconscious Chidori to his back. "Let's go."

Sousuke took up a fast sprint. Kenta watched in amazement. _How can he run with her on his back like that?_ He was trying his hardest just to keep pace with Sousuke. They did make it to the school in record time though.

They burst into the clinic with just seconds to spare before the bell sounded. The tall woman was sitting at her desk reading a magazine. She jumped up startled as the two boys caused the door to bang against the wall loudly. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked confused and more than a little angry.

Kenta, through his panting, got out, "She collapsed."

Sousuke maneuvered Kaname off of his back and started to walk to one of the empty beds.

"Oh great," The nurse muttered. "another one prone to collapsing. As if I don't get that enough from Maaka."

The moment she had uttered the words the very girl she was speaking of came through the door led by her friend Maki. Karin was holding her head and immediately tensed when she saw that the room had more occupants than normal.

"Oh Maaka, not again." The nurse said sympathetically.

"Kenta? What are you doing…"Maki started before spotting Sousuke. "Why are both of you here? The class rep seemed pretty upset that you guys weren't in class today since we're supposed to be working on stuff for the cultural festival again today. She figured you guys were skipping or something."

"Negative Miss Maki Tokitou." Sousuke said facing the girl. "Miss Chidori collapsed on our way to school this morning."

Maki looked between Sousuke and Chidori with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Oh? Were you guys walking to school together?"

"Affirmative." Sousuke replied not catching the subtle hints in Maki's voice.

She blinked before regaining her stride. "Well that explains why he's here. What about you Kenta?"

"Well…I was walking with them." Kenta said throwing a glance at Karin who was making her way to the other bed.

Maki looked suspicious but she said nothing more about it. "We should get back to class. I think the class rep wanted to talk to you about something Kenta." Maki said looking over at him.

Kenta shrugged. "Sure." There wasn't really any reason for him to stay. Karin didn't look like she was about to have a nosebleed and even if she did both Kaname and Sousuke were there. He followed Maki out into the hall disappearing from sight.

"I need to run an errand." The nurse said gazing at the room's remaining occupants. "Can I trust that everyone will be alright until I return?"

Sousuke and Karin nodded as the nurse exited with a disapproving scowl set in place.

Karin turned on her side to look at Sousuke who was still standing protectively over Kaname's bed. "If you want to go to class I can watch over her for you." She offered sincerely. She wanted to make up for what her parents had done to the two last night.

"Negative Miss Maaka." He said only flicking his gaze to her momentarily. "I am fully capable of watching over Miss Chidori."

"Right." She mumbled.

"I have been meaning to ask you something Miss Maaka."

Karin watched him curiously. He seemed…tense. "Yes?"

"Last night…I'm not sure how to explain this, but I feel like I was drugged. Normally I wouldn't ask, but it's imperative that I know. What exactly did I say last night?"

Karin blinked. Normally people weren't even aware that they were being controlled but somehow Sousuke had figured out both that he had been controlled and that he had said something he shouldn't have. Sousuke wasn't facing her. She found that odd. After all shouldn't he be trying to get a fix on her? Figure out if she was lying. Which brought up the question, should she lie? She couldn't really think of a reason to. "Well…um.." she stalled for time trying to think of what best to say.

Sousuke turned his eyes drilled into hers menacingly. She felt herself flinch backwards a bit. "It is very important that I know Miss Maaka. Did I say anything about why I'm here? Or who Miss Chidori is?"

Karin sighed. "Yes." She acknowledged.

His expression barely changed but she could tell that he was upset by that information.

"Y-you don't have to worry though!" she said sitting up. "My family won't tell anyone! I won't either! You have my word! Besides you're helping me now so we have no reason to let out your secrets right?"

Sousuke blinked then turned back to the door. "What did I say?"

"Um….y-you said you were a Sergeant in some group of mercenaries sent here to protect Kaname."

Sousuke nodded slowly.

"Are you going to tell them?"

Sousuke gave her a questioning look. "Tell who?" he asked.

"Your…um…comrades…I guess. About us. I mean if you wanted to I suppose instead of helping me you could tell them instead and then…" she didn't finish her thought.

There was silence. Finally it was broken by Kaname startling them both. "Of course he won't."

"Miss Chidori you're awake?" Sousuke said surprised.

"Of course I am how long did you expect me to sleep?" she said sitting up slowly. "You don't need to worry Karin. Sousuke won't tell his 'comrades'. Will you Sousuke?" she finished smiling.

Sousuke frowned slightly more in thought than disagreement. "I would need to inform them of the security breach." He said solemnly.

Karin felt on the urge of tears. Kaname just looked disappointed in him.

"I don't see a reason to tell them that you are…well…"

"Vampires." Karin finished for him breathing a sigh of relief.

"Correct." He said folding his arms behind his back. "Miss Chidori exactly how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"I woke up to Karin assuring you that her family wouldn't tell anyone about some secret of yours. I guess at first I was a little worried you might have finally killed someone with one of your randomly placed bombs."

Karin saw Kaname's smile falter. Her face was pale and she still seemed to be sweating. "Miss Chidori, you don't well. Should I escort you home?"

"Nah." She said laughing and waving a hand.

Karin felt unhappiness pouring off the girl. "Are you sure Kaname? I think you might need the rest, and all we're doing in class today is stuff for the festival. So you won't miss anything important."

"Cultural festivals are important too." Kaname objected weakly.

Karin smiled. She knew that Kaname was just being hard headed.

"As important as school is your well being is more important." Sousuke said.

Kaname turned a vicious glare on him though it seemed half hearted somehow. "You're only saying that because I'm 'your mission', and would you sit down? It's creeping me out that you just keep standing there like that!"

Sousuke immediately plopped down into the nearest chair. He looked slightly abashed. "My apologies Miss Chidori I didn't know it was bothering you."

"Of course it was. You always hover over people. It's annoying."

"Right." Sousuke said and wrote something in a little notebook he pulled from who-knows-where. "I apologize Miss Chidori, but I have to leave you for a moment. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Karin and Kaname watched as he left the room abruptly. Karin turned her attention to the other girl. Kaname's stomach grumbled and she laid a hand on it gently.

"You're hungry?" Karin asked innocently.

Kaname nodded in defeat. "I haven't eaten for the past two days. I just…haven't had the money."

Karin looked on the girl in sympathy. A thought struck her. "You know I already make lunches for Kenta." She trailed off not sure how to propose her new idea.

Kaname stared for a second not following the girl's sudden outburst about lunches.

"I c-could make some for you and Sagara as well." She offered finally getting it out.

Kaname stared at her for a second. "Oh…no. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's kind of a repayment." Karin continued. "I make them because he helps me, and now you're helping me so…"

Kaname stared. "It's…um…kind of you to offer…"

Karin shook her head. "I'm feeling better now so I going to head back to class." She wasn't going to allow Kaname to say no. "What about you? Should I ask Sagara to bring you home?"

Kaname sighed. "I guess."

Karin nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She said completely confusing Kaname.

"Thank you? For what?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"I don't think I've thanked you enough for what you're doing. You didn't have to do it so, thank you."

Kaname scratched the back of her head. "It's not that bad." She grumbled.

"Well…I'm off." Karin said as she opened the door to reveal a tall woman with short black hair.

"Ah…um." The woman muttered out. "I'm here for a Kaname Chidori."

Sousuke wandered around with Kenta moving from station to station distributing supplies. The moment he had disconnected with his call to Mao and Kurz one of his classmates had found him. They had then proceeded to send him on meaningless task after meaningless task. Then he had been stuck with Kenta to distribute supplies.

"Oi Usui, Sagara!" someone called and they both turned. "That's enough of that. We need you guys to go help Maaka paint one of the backgrounds for the haunted house. We'll take over with the supplies."

Kenta nodded and handed over some papers and things he had been bringing to the classroom. Sousuke followed him to where Karin sat painting. She looked a bit nervous. "Karin?" Kenta called. Karin jumped before turning to face them.

"Ah Kenta, and Sagara." Sousuke nodded looking at the scene she had been painting.

"What exactly is our objective?" Sousuke said staring at the canvas. Clearly he wasn't grasping what he was supposed to do.

"How about Karin and I finish up the painting and you stand down here and hand us paint cans when we need them."

Sousuke nodded.

"Uh. Sagara." Karin interjected. "About Kaname, when I was leaving the clinic some woman came by and picked her up. She said she was going to take her home but Kaname said she didn't know her."

"Not a problem Miss Maaka. That was my…" he paused as though not sure he should say any more.

"A friend?" Kenta offered.

Sousuke nodded. "That was my 'friend' Mao. She'll see that Miss Chidori gets home safely."

Karin went back to painting the small portion of canvas that was in front of her.

Several hours passed like that. Occasionally Sousuke would get called away to help with other things leaving the Karin and Kenta alone. Karin didn't mind. In fact she was actually quite happy. She had come to terms with her feelings for Kenta. She liked him. Although she hadn't told him yet, or Maki for that matter.

Kenta stopped painting as he felt Karin's head hit his arm. She was starting to fall asleep. He glanced out the window, it was getting late. They had volunteered to stay after school since they had started so late that morning. He didn't mind, but if the class rep came by and saw Karin snoozing she would get in trouble. A couple of students from their class passed behind them talking loudly. Karin snapped to almost dropping her paint covered brush.

"Did you see those two?" one of the students said obnoxiously.

"Yeah, they were fighting in the middle of the hall. It was hard NOT to notice."

"I know right." The first replied laughing. "But what's even more unbelievable is what they told me. They told me they were attacked by a vampire."

"A vampire? Man all this haunted house stuff for the culture festival must be getting to them."

Karin listened and felt a cold chill go through her.

"I'm sure it's nothing Karin." Kenta said seeing the bewildered look on the girl's face.

Karin didn't look so sure. "Maybe I should go check it out." She muttered.

"Do you want me to-"

"No you should stay here." Karin said quickly jumping down from the make-shift bench.

Kenta shrugged as Karin ran down the hall. Why would he follow if she didn't want him to? He resumed painting. A few minutes passed in silence. "Have you seen Miss Maaka?"

Kenta turned to Sousuke. "She left a few minutes ago."

Sousuke went to leave. "You'll probably miss her if you wander around aimlessly. Why don't you stay here? She should be back soon enough." Kenta called after him.

Sousuke paused for half a second before walking back silently agreeing.

"What did you need Karin for anyways?" Kenta asked closing the paint bucket. It was already dark outside and they were done with the scenery they had been painting so there was no point in staying any later. Once Karin returned they could leave.

"The class representative said we should head home soon. I came to see if Miss Maaka needed an escort."

"An escort?" Kenta repeated a little dumbfounded. "You know Sagara you have a strange way of speaking. It's almost military-like."

Sousuke made no comment. From what Kenta had just said he assumed the Karin hadn't said anything about his 'secret'.

"You don't have to worried about walking Karin home though. I'll take her when she gets back. I live nearby remember?"

Sousuke nodded. "Affirmat…I mean understood." He consciously tried to change the way he spoke so that he sounded less military to his own ears. It didn't work well.

"You can still wait for her if you want." Kenta acquiesced. "She might want to walk with you."

Sousuke's head tilted slightly as though he were trying to understand what Kenta meant.

"Ah…Karin." Kenta said catching sight of the girl down the hall heading their way. She was swinging an umbrella and humming slightly. _Weird, did Karin have an umbrella with her this morning?_

Sousuke turned and faced the girl as well. "Miss Maaka…" he stopped. Something seemed…off to him.

Kenta walked towards the girl seemingly not noticing the abnormality. "Karin, are you ready to go home?"

The girl got within a few feet of him still not answering. A smile played across her lips.

"Karin?" Kenta asked again.

"Not quite." Came the soft, almost unheard, reply.

"Usui that's not Miss Maaka." Sousuke said pulling a gun from somewhere inside his school jacket. "Get back."

Kenta tried to move but suddenly he felt his body tense. He heard Sousuke's gun clatter to the ground behind him. _Not good._ Kenta thought. They were definitely dealing with a vampire. This was the same thing that had happened to Kaname and Sagara last night right in front of him.

"So you're Kenta Usui?" the girl said as she lifted the end of the umbrella to his neck to pull him closer. "The one who's been helping my granddaughter."

Kenta tried to nod but couldn't. It was obvious that she was referring to Karin. She pulled him close and he felt a shiver run through him. A loud bang filled the hall.

"That was a warning shot. I won't fire another one." Sousuke said behind Kenta. "Release him."

Kenta felt the pressure on the umbrella lessen just the slightest. "How did you?" Karin's grandmother looked confused. Her head tilted to the side just the slightest and she smiled again. "You used pain to break the hypnotism?"

Sousuke must have nodded behind Kenta because Elda smiled again. "Impressive."

"Kentaaaaa!"

Kenta could hear Karin's voice from further down the hall. The older vampire turned just enough that Kenta could now see Sousuke and Karin. Karin was running towards them and Sousuke had his gun trained squarely in the middle of Karin's grandmother's chest.

Karin stumbled and fell next to Sousuke. When she pushed herself up her nose was bleeding. Whether it was from the fall or something else Kenta couldn't tell. She looked shocked. "Grandma?" she cried. "Grandma you can't! He helps me."

_Can't what? What can't she do?_ Kenta panicked willing his body to move. Something about Karin's tone said that whatever the vampire had in mind wouldn't be good for him.

In reply Elda simply smiled again and pulled a little on the umbrella. Kenta could see Sousuke's finger tighten on the trigger.

"That's enough." The voice was so sudden it made everyone jump. Well…everyone but Sousuke who was as stoic as always.

A small girl with silver hair walked around form behind Sousuke and Karin. "Grandmother, that boy is under our protection." She said in a creepy monotone voice.

"Anju." Karin said looking relieved.

Elda sighed releasing Kenta and twirling the umbrella in her hand. "It seems everyone and their mother is out to stop my fun tonight." She whined.

"Grandmo-"

"Yes, yes. I'll leave it at that for now." She said snappily. She muttered something about boundaries and weaklings before proceeding to leap out the window and disappear into the night.

Karin slumped to her knees. Sousuke lowered his gun.

"Anju…" Karin said looking ready to cry.

"You are the girl from the park yesterday." Sousuke said eying the extremely extravagant clothing.

Anju nodded. "Good evening. It is nice to meet you Sousuke Sagara."

Kenta walked over and offered Karin a hand. She took it thankfully.

"I'm sorry Kenta." Karin said close to tears. "And you too Sagara."

"For what?" Kenta said. "It's not like it was your fault."

Karin burst into tears. Anju placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"So..well…that was interesting." Kenta said rubbing his head. "I suppose you can head home before us Sagara. I'll walk with Karin and Anju."

Sousuke nodded re-holstering his gun. "Affirmative." He said turning around and walking off without anything else said.

"Weird guy." Kenta muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm finally home again so I have the free time to write now that I'm not surrounded by pesky family members and their TVs. Those things are distracting. Well I decided to make this chapter nice and long to make up for my two weeks of absence. Sorry about that guys. : (**

**It was sad not being able to update for you guys, but still it had to be done.**

**So Elda has finally made a comeback and this story is winding down. That's not to say with hit the last few chapters quite yet. I have however plotted out most of the rest of the story from here. **

**Let's turn to happier news. Mao finally made an appearance (however brief it was). Yay Mao! I'm not guaranteeing she'll become very involved with the story though…she's more of a subplot character honestly and I didn't feel like writing filler.**

**Well anyways. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review! 'Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	8. Ch 8: Challenges are so embarassing

**Hi again! Sorry for the uber late update. School has started again and the means lots and lots of studying. D:**

**Well that and I just got a new kitten. She's so cute! She's also a s*** load of work. So anyways here's the next chapter. :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I knew I shouldn't have gone home yesterday." Kaname huffed after Kenta had explained what had happened.

Kenta laughed. "You weren't feeling well of course you needed to go home."

"Affirmative Miss Chidori your health is a bigger issue than that woman was." Sousuke added.

Kaname scowled. "Still, everything interesting seems to happen when I'm not around."

"Ah, but….maybe …it was better you weren't there?" Karin added slowly getting quieter.

The four of them had gathered on the roof as soon as the class had been dismissed for lunch. Kenta had given Kaname a rundown of what had happened.

"I agree with Miss Maaka. If you had been there your safety would have been in danger as well." Sousuke said nodding from where he stood.

Kaname had to force herself not to yell at him. Karin seemed to catch Kaname's anger better than Sousuke did and immediately tried to change the subject.

"Ah! Well anyways," she pulled out a stack of boxes. "I made lunch for everyone."

Kaname eyed the box curiously. "You didn't have to Karin." She said but her grumbling stomach disagreed.

Karin smiled offering one of the boxes to the hungry girl. Kaname accepted it with a smile and a 'thank you'. Karin held one out to Sousuke who shook his head.

"The thought is appreciated but that is unnecessary Miss Maaka. I still have rations."

"Rations?" Karin repeated a bit bewildered.

"Just take it Sousuke." Kaname said glaring at him.

He immediately reached out and took the box. Karin watched in amazement. She would have to ask how Kaname got him to obey her like that.

Kenta also took one of the boxes and all of them sat down to eat.

"So the cultural festival is tomorrow right?" Kaname asked picking up a tomato and popping it into her mouth. I certainly chose an interesting time to transfer into this school."

Karin nodded. "What part were you assigned to?"

"I think they wanted me to be one of the actors." Kaname said shrugging. "Most likely I'll just be laying around somewhere in the haunted house."

"That's no good!" Karin said loudly startling Kaname. "You're too pretty to be used as a corpse!"

Once the initial shock of Karin's outburst wore off Kaname started to laugh. Kenta joined in.

"What? What's wrong?" Karin asked blushing.

"Well it's not exactly like 'pretty' and 'haunted house' really go together is it?" Kaname offered suppressing her laughter.

"Oh..right." Karin muttered.

Karin glanced over at Sousuke to ask what he had been assigned to do, but stopped when she saw he was staring at the food she had given him. "Sagara? What's wrong?"

Kenta stopped laughing and glanced at Sousuke as well.

"Sousuke?" Kaname asked as well.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Karin asked glancing at her own box.

"Negative." He said seeming to snap out of his daze.

"What's up Sousuke?" Kaname said a bit concerned. "I've never seen you space out like that before."

Sousuke looked her way then back at the food. "It's nothing particularly important. I was just remembering that note from yesterday."

"Note? What note?" Kenta asked leaning back on his hand.

"The note from Winne-"

"I FOUND YOU SOUSUKE SAGARA!" came the obnoxious shout as the door to the roof flew open.

Sousuke set down his food but otherwise didn't particularly show any other signs of acknowledging Winner.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY CHALLENGE!"

"Oh right…that note." Kaname said just a bit annoyed.

"Challenge?" Karin said nervously.

"It's not a problem Miss Maaka." Sousuke said standing. "I'll take care of this challenge and return."

Sousuke walked right past Winner without even a glance. Winner simply stared at Sousuke a bit dumbfounded. The two disappeared down the stairs.

"I feel bad for Sagara." Kenta said placing his food on the ground and staring at the door. "I know what it feels like to have Winner hovering like that."

Karin nodded.

"What's his issue any way?" Kaname said still eating. "He always seems to get offended when someone mentions Karin."

Karin blushed.

"Well…I'm not completely sure." Kenta said rubbing his head. "He just transferred in one day and suddenly started saying that Karin was his ideal woman."

Karin let out a little squeak when Kaname leveled a surprised stare her way. "I-I don't know why he says that. He just suddenly…"

"Kaaaariin-san!" Winner said busting through the door again.

Kaname pushed herself backwards to avoid being trampled. "What the hell?" she said in disgust as she realized her food had been stepped on. "I thought he was fighting Sousuke."

"He was."

Kaname jumped as Sousuke walked calmly through the door. "Then what the hell is doing back here?"

Sousuke shrugged. "He suddenly said something about hearing a voice and took off. I'm not sure he is mentally stable Miss Chidori."

"Not just any voice!" Winner exclaimed jubilantly, "The voice of the one and only Karin-san! It told me that she was speaking of me! So I ran to the side of my ideal lady!"

Kaname shook her head in disbelief. Karin broke away from the over enthusiastic Winner.

"Karin-san?" Winner gave the girl a hurt look.

"But Winner I'm not ideal." Karin seemed ready to cry. "Isn't someone pretty like Kaname more like an ideal lady?"

Kaname immediately started waving her hands in a 'no' gesture.

"Nonsense Karin-san! No jewel shines as bright as your fair radiance! All other girls are like Cubic Zirconia before a diamond when compared with you." Winner said grasping Karin hand and kissing it.

Kaname felt her fist raising in anger. Sure it wasn't like she wanted the guys attention, but he didn't have to insult her. "WELL SORRY I'M NOT PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU!" she shouted as her fist drilled into the back of Winner's skull.

Winner slumped to the ground unmoving.

"That was quite effective Miss Chidori." Sousuke offered as Karin fretted over the unconscious boy.

Kenta whistled. "I was wondering when someone was going to do that." He said smiling.

As her anger boiled down she felt a bit ashamed for hitting him; especially now that he wasn't moving. "I'm going back to class." She said swinging towards the door and leaving the others on the roof.

Kenta's smile faltered. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Sousuke shook his head. "Negative. Miss Chidori is prone to mood swings."

Kenta laughed. That was the closest he had ever heard Sousuke come to making a joke. "I guess it is almost time for class anyway. Karin are you ready?"

Karin was still kneeling next to Winner. "Should we leave him here like this? I feel like we should tell someone that he's here."

"He'll be fine." Kenta said offering her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.

Sousuke still stared at Winner.

"Is something wrong Sagara?" Kenta asked.

Sousuke shook his head. "I was just wondering if he was still going to bother me about that challenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay so…really short chapter today. Sorry. : ( Don't be mad. Please! T^T**

**I wanted to end this chapter before the cultural festival because the cultural festival chapter will be LONG. Hopefully at least XD**

**With that said I suppose it's time to start bidding farewell to this story. It only has two or three chapters left in it from my estimate. It's sort of depressing but fulfilling at the same time. I hope you guys like the ending I've worked out! The next chapter should be out next week (or this weekend if I'm feeling extra productive.)**

'**Til next time!**

**~Kanathia**


	9. Ch 9: Love is so embarassing

**It feels like it's been such a long time since I've had time to write and upload here. (In reality it was only about two weeks). Either way I'm happy to be writing again. Things are getting a bit hectic with school so I'm happy that I'll be finishing up this story soon. (When things get hectic I like to write darker stories.)**

**This chapter begins the cultural festival and the final "act". Hope you guys like it. (One or two chapters after this. Depending on if I want to write a prologue.)**

**Sorry for any mistakes (point them out in a review and I'll be happy to correct them :3)  
><strong>

**ENJOY! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Sousuke prepped for the day as usual. He stored as many weapons as his uniform would allow him to conceal practically, and he radioed in with his morning report to base. He received an "all clear" from Mao before he headed off to meet Miss Chidori.

With his fist raised to knock on her door Kaname suddenly opened it startling herself more than Sousuke.

"Ah, Sousuke." She didn't sound upset like she usually did upon first seeing Sousuke. He noted the strange behavior but decided that it wasn't worth mentioning, yet.

"Good morning Miss Chidori." He said formally.

"Right, good morning." She said with a small yawn. In her hand was a small plastic bag containing clothes.

"Good morning Sagara, Kaname!" Kenta said as he nearly walked into Sousuke while exiting his own door.

"Good morning." Sousuke replied.

Kaname smiled. "Good morning."

"You seem rather happy this morning." Kenta said locking his door.

Kaname shook her head. "Not really. I guess I'm just excited for the culture fest."

"You too?" Kenta asked with a childish edge to his voice. "This is my first Cultural festival. They didn't have them where I moved from."

"They didn't?" Kaname asked taking a few steps from her unlocked door.

Kenta shook his head. "I grew up in a really small town. There weren't really enough people for that sort of thing."

"I'm concerned about this "cultural festival" as well." Sousuke chimed in. "What exactly is it? I asked the class representative the other day, but she seemed frightened for some reason."

Kaname gave him a stern look. "You didn't ask, you interrogated."

Sousuke returned her glare noncommittally. "Both are ways to acquisition information. Skipping the pleasantries generally procures better results Miss Chidori."

"Waving a gun in the girl's face isn't going to help the situation." She sighed as Kenta laughed. At least someone found his incompetence amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

The school was a bustle of activity. Students were hastily putting together booths for food stands and other things in the courtyard. A general sense of excitement seemed palpable. Sousuke was eying his surroundings suspiciously. Nothing new there.

"Come on." Kaname tugged on his arm. "We have to report to the classroom and help get ready."

Sousuke nodded, but his eyes never stopped darting around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Alright, so everyone knows what their job is?" the class rep called seriously. Most people nodded, a few shrugged. "If you aren't sure about something make sure to ask. If you're an actor you'll need to stay here afterwards. Alright everyone, let's make today successful."

A small unenthusiastic cheer went up from the class as they were dismissed. Kaname sighed. She, Kenta, and Sousuke had missed most of the speech. Karin waved at them as students began to flow away. She looked worried.

"Good morning." Karin said bowing slightly.

They all replied in their usual ways.

"Usui! I was looking for you." A classmate called pulling on Kenta's arm. "We decided to give you a job as one of the actors. I had this brilliant idea."

"Brilliant idea?" Kenta asked as he pulled away from the group. He gave them an apologetic smile.

Kaname waved as he was pushed around the corner. She turned her attention back to Karin who looked very grim. "Is something wrong?"

Karin flinched just the slightest bit convincing Kaname she was right. She placed a hand on Karin's shoulder and began to direct the girl out into the hall.

"Miss Chidori. I believe the class representative wants us to help finish set up of the temporary housing facilities." Sousuke said holding a rope that had been given to him by another classmate.

"I'll be back in minute Sousuke. Cover for me."

Sousuke's eyes glazed over for a second as if weighing two options. The rope fell from his hands as he stepped forward. "Negative Miss Chidori. Due to recent circumstances allowing either of you out of my sight would be against mission objectives. I'll accompany you."

Kaname opened her mouth to object when she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

"It's alright." Karin said smiling just the slightest bit. "I suppose it's something I should tell both of you."

Kaname frowned. She wasn't going to argue with Karin. There was no point.

XXXXXXXxxxx

"Here you go." Kaname said handing Karin a can of coffee.

Karin nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." She said dropping down onto the bench. "So you want to tell me why you look so depressed? It's really out of character for you."

Karin's gaze fell to the coffee. She seemed a bit hesitant. Sousuke watched silently. Kaname had never seen him look so cool. Normally he was acting like a complete spazz.

"Well…um…" Karin started then bit her lip.

Kaname nodded encouraging the girl to continue.

"The lady that attacked the other day." Karin said.

"Your grandmother correct?" Sousuke piped up.

"Grandmother?" Kaname said confused.

Karin nodded. "My grandmother. I think…no…I know she's after Kenta."

"After Kenta? Why would you family be after Kenta?"

Karin shook her head. "Not the whole family. Just grandma. If she finds out that you guys are helping me she might go after you too."

"But why?" Kaname asked surprised.

Karin swallowed back the lump in her throat. It was her duty to tell these people that they might be in danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

_The Previous Night_

"This is far enough Kenta." Karin said blushing.

"Are you sure?" he said watching Karin's sister Anju squeeze a doll between her frail arms.

She nodded. "Just, uh…be careful." She said quietly trying not to blush.

"No problem." He said not noticing her rapidly reddening face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She said waving.

She and Anju only made it about halfway up the hill before she heard the distinctive laughter of her grandmother. She ran a few more steps and saw the woman messing with an old umbrella.

"Grandma!" she yelled said loudly.

"Karin!" Elda replied turning and squeezing the girl in her arms.

Karin pushed away. "Why grandma? Why did you attack Kenta?"

The smile slowly fell from the older woman's face. Anju decided to take her leave before a fight broke out between the two of them. Elda didn't look angry but rather than her normal playful demeanor she suddenly seemed serious and the difference in attitude sent a chill down Karin's spine. "It was for your own good Karin."

"My own good? But grandma, Kenta helps me. Without him I would have trouble attending school."

Elda shook her head and made her way for the house. Karin followed. When the door finally slammed behind them she spoke again. "You're far too attached to that boy."

"Attached?"

Elda lifted herself onto the edge of the stairs. "Tell me Karin, do you know what happens when a vampire sucks the blood of a human?"

Karin shook her head. She wasn't sure what her grandmother was trying to say.

"Well, I'm sure your parents have told you about a vampire's preference in blood at least."

Karin nodded.

"Well when a vampire who has awakened drinks the blood of a human with their preference whatever trait they like is removed from the human. Albeit temporarily.

"Removed?"

Elda tilted her head to the side. "Your father, he likes the blood of liars correct?"

Karin nodded again. She wasn't sure what this had to do with Kenta at all.

"Well, when your father drinks blood the human then finds himself incapable of lying."

"So it's more than just a meal? We're actually helping them?" she said enthusiastically. Did this mean that her grandma was trying to help Kenta? Was she trying to help him out by removing some undesirable trait?

Elda frowned. "Sometimes." She said edgily.

Karin's enthusiasm died with Elda's frown. "Grandma?"

"When a vampire enjoys traits like lying, or cheating, or stress then I guess you could look at it as helping. Not all vampires crave such things."

"So…" Karin felt the need to break the silence that Elda had created.

"When a vampire's preference is positive…they remove positive traits. Kindness, honor, loyalty, **love**."

Karin noticed the way Elda said the last word. "Grandma…What…does this have to do with Kenta?"

"Vampires and humans aren't supposed to fall in love Karin."

"L-love?" Karin sputtered. "T-t-there's no way that-"

Elda smirked. "Well, we'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Kaname stared at the drink in her hand. "So you think she's going to try to drink Kenta's blood and steal some positive trait from him?"

Karin nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"What exactly would she prove by doing that?" Kaname asked standing and stretching.

"I'm not sure." Karin shook her head as if to clear it. "She stopped talking after that, but from what she tried to do two days ago it can't be good."

"It'll be alright Karin." Kaname said with a laugh. "You've got the best body guards in the world."

Karin didn't look convinced.

"Aw come on, you just learned Sousuke over here is some kind of soldier of fortune. Everything will be fine."

Karin set down her empty coffee can. "In that case, Sagara, will you please stay with Kenta?"

Once again a look of deliberation set upon his face before he sighed. "Negative Miss Maaka." He finally replied.

Kaname smacked him on the back of the head. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I apologize, but my primary duty is to Miss Chidori. If protecting Usui gets in the way of protecting Miss Chidori I can't do it. I would be happy to help otherwise."

Karin smiled brightly. "That just means we need to keep the two close together right?"

"Affirmative, and should it come to a hostage situation I wo-"

"It's not gonna come to that!" Kaname yelled hitting him.

XXXXXXXxxxx

Kenta flicked on the flashlight as another group of young children entered the room he was stationed in. He was kneeling behind a paper door that had just enough paper torn off to reveal his eye. He knew that on the other side of the paper various eyes were painted to make it seem as if the door were staring at you.

"This is really lame." A young girl piped up. "Why did you want to come in this haunted house anyway?"

"It seemed like fun. Lighten up."

"So what's in this room?"

"Looks like a painting of-"

Kenta had kept his eyes closed until that time and now he opened it quickly. Two shrieks came from the girls on the other side of the door.

"Oh man, I'm brilliant." The guy who had dragged Kenta away earlier slapped him on the shoulder. "I can't believe I thought of this."

A class mate dressed as a priestess led away the two girls who were now practically bawling.

"Tone it down a bit would you?" Maki said pushing through the curtain that separated their room from the one before it. "At this rate we're going to scare off all the potential clients."

Kenta rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that…it's not like I'm actually trying to scare them."

"He's right, there's absolutely nothing to be scared of. It's not like Usui is holding a knife."

Kenta felt himself bolt forwards and everyone else in the room noticeably flinched as well. "S-Sagara? When did you get here?"

"I've been standing here for about ten minutes."

"Why didn't you say something?" the guy behind Kenta asked.

"You both seemed very focused on your work. It would be rude to interrupt."

"Sousuke!" Kaname yelled barging into the room. "I told you not to go ahead of me. I hate placed like this!"

"I'm sorry Miss Chidori, I was only securing the area."

"Securing the area…" a silent rage seemed to be building in Kaname's head.

"Hey guys." The class rep came in interrupting her before she could explode at Sousuke. "It's almost lunch time so we're closing down for now. Why don't you all go grab lunch. Make sure to be back by 1:30 though."

XXXXXXXxxxx

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring them along?" Karin asked as Kenta dragged her away from Kaname and Sagara. It had been less than an hour since the three had made a plan to stick together and already she and Kenta were being pulled away.

"It'll be fine." Kenta assured her. "Besides, Maki looked like she really wanted to talk to Kaname."

Karin felt her eyes darting every which way looking around for her grandmother.

"You know, when you do that, you look a lot like Sagara." Kenta joked.

Karin flinched. "I…I do?"

He nodded. "You've been on edge since we met up this morning, is something wrong?"

Karin bit her lip. She wasn't sure informing him of the danger was a good idea. What if he went seeking her grandmother for some reason.

"If it's about your grandma I wouldn't worry about it."

She felt her mouth drop open. "W-what? How did you know!"

He smiled. "I guess I've gotten used to reading your actions."

"But why shouldn't I worry?"

"Well, even your grandma can't come out in broad daylight right? So for now we're safe."

She blinked. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Come on, why don't we get something to eat?" he suggested offering his hand to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"I haven't been scolded like that in years." Kaname sulked as she plopped down on her chair.

"Well it serves you right." Maki said with a huff. "You left while we were in the middle of running the haunted house and you were one of the actors. We had to find someone else to fill your role while you were gone."

"I'm only wearing a skimpy outfit to attract customers!" she yelled. "It doesn't make sense in the first place? Who uses a made outfit to advertise a haunted house!"

"I have to agree with Miss Chidori. That clothing is highly impractical. What if she needed to run for her-"

"Shut up Sousuke you aren't helping!" she threw her shoe at the doorway where Sousuke was standing just out of sight. "And just because I told you not to come in here doesn't mean you can wait right outside the door like some stalker!"

There was silence, but no footsteps to suggest he had moved any further away.

"Look Kaname, we need more business." Maki said levelly. "In order to get more business the class rep thought that using your…well you, was the best idea. So just go out there and give it what you've got."

Kaname sighed. "Don't I even get a break?" she whined.

"You've been on break all morning! Now go get us some customers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"It's pretty." Karin muttered to herself as the sun began to go down.

"It is, isn't it?"

Karin spun around to face a sullen Kaname. "Kaname? What are you…?"

Kaname held up one gloved hand stopping Karin mid-speech. "Don't ask, please don't ask."

"Where's Sagara?" she opted to ask that instead.

Kaname's back straightened. "He got called away a little bit ago by a classmate. Ushiyama, I think was his name."

"Oh, I see." Karin said looking down. Why had she gotten her hopes up that he might be with Kenta?

"What do you mean a vampire!" a girl yelled loudly. "I swear you're such an idiot sometimes."

"I'm telling you that woman was a vampire! How else do you explain these marks?"

_Vampire?_ Both Karin and Kaname focused in on the word.

"Grandma…" Karin muttered before running.

"H-hey! Karin!" Kaname yelled after her trying to catch up. "Shit, these heels are in the way."

At the stairs Karin made a split decision. She decided to go up. _The roof._ Something in her mind was telling her that was where Elda would be. She nearly kicked down the door as they got to the top of the stairs. "Grandma!" she shouted as her eyes settled on the figure leaning precariously over the edge of the sign which sat on top of the school.

"Karin."

Kaname burst through the door seconds later and grabbed Karin's arm for support. "K-Karin, don't run so fast."

"That's an interesting get up you have on." Elda chimed watching Kaname curiously.

"Whoa! She looks just like you." Kaname said awestruck.

"Grandma, please." Karin started to plead.

"Grandma?" Kaname mimicked. "_That's _your grandma? She looks younger than you do!"

"Grandma, I know you're after Kenta, please don't do it." Karin said stepping forward and climbing up the sign so she could be on the same level as her grandma.

"Now, now Karin it's for your own good."

"Karin!" the door to the roof slammed against the wall as Kenta came through.

"Speak of the devil." Elda smirked.

"Miss Chidori, Miss Maaka!" Sousuke aimed upwards as he followed Kenta. Kenta looked out of breath, but Sousuke seemed not to have even broken a sweat catching up with them.

Elda frowned as Kaname joined them on the sign.

"Grandma, these people are friends. They help me. Please, you can't hurt them." Karin pleaded.

"That's right!" Kaname said stepping in front of Karin. "We're helping Karin, why would you want to hurt Kenta? It's not like Kenta has done anything wrong. I may not have known him for very long, but if you want to hurt him you'll have to go-"

Elda smiled, but somehow the emotion didn't reach her eyes. Before Kaname could so much speak another word she froze. Her knees hit the sign and her eyes locked with the vampire's. A gunshot went off and hit the edge of the sign between Elda and Kaname.

"Back away from Miss Chidori." Sousuke warned icily.

Elda smirked. "Did Karin tell you what my preference in blood is?"

No one replied. Kaname wanted to make a sarcastic comment but the vampire held her in place. "I-I told them…what happens when a vampire drinks from its victim." Karin answered shakily.

"And my preference? You told them…"

"Love." Kaname forced out. Immediately her jaw clenched tighter. It was almost painful.

"Correct." Elda said somehow she seemed bitter about the answer. "Love. So when I suck a person's blood all their love is removed. They're left with the opposite emotion."

All heads except Kaname's whipped around as they heard a clattering of metal on concrete. Sousuke's gun had fallen from his hands and he stood there with a half lidded and dazed expression on his face.

"I made the control much stronger this time." Elda said as Sousuke walked forward and began to climb the ladder that led up to where the three girl's were.

Kenta bolted forward and grabbed Sousuke's foot. "Sagara, you have to stop! What are you doing?"

Sousuke shook him off easily and was soon standing in front of Elda his expression completely unchanged. Kaname stared on in a panic. "Sousuke." She managed to whisper.

Elda placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You will make a wonderful appetizer before I get to Usui Kenta."

"Grandma, you…" Karin felt herself being overwhelmed by the emotions of Kaname. She tried to stand tall, she had to stop Elda or else…or else what? Sure she would bite Sousuke and even Kenta, and her doing that would remove any love they had. That was the question though, did Sagara or Kenta have any love for her or Kaname? If not then what would change? _No, that doesn't matter! I can't let her do this! Not to the people who gave up so much to help me!_

There was just the slightest bit of a grunt from him as Elda's fangs pierced Sousuke's neck. She drew blood from the wounds quickly.

"Grandma!" Karin shouted running forward.

"Sousuke!" Kaname yelled breaking free from Elda as the vampire lost concentration.

Before either could touch the two Elda released Sousuke and he fell to his knees and then finally to the ground. Kaname watched breathless. "Sousuke?" she whispered.

"Amazing." Elda muttered touching her lips as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. "Rarely do you come across blood that…untainted."

"How could you?" Kaname whispered angrily.

Karin felt her blood increase again as Kenta came up the ladder. She clutched her nose.

"Karin!" Kenta reached out and caught her as she began to stumble.

"Now, it's your turn." Elda said taking a step forward.

Kaname bolted past her to Sousuke. She grabbed his shoulders and shook. "Sousuke wake up! Sousuke!"

"Why are you doing this?" Kenta asked trying to steady Karin and yet put her protectively behind his back at the same time.

"Because, love between a human and vampire is dangerous."

"L-love?" he said glancing down at Karin.

"Grandma I-". before she could say what she wanted she lost control. Blurt spurted from her nose and she lost control falling.

"Karin!" Kenta yelled trying to stop her from falling off the edge of the sign.

"Karin? You're a blood maker?" Elda said in surprise. "That idiot son of mine never said anything. All the more reason you two shouldn't be together though."

"Why?" Kenta said eyes glancing down towards Sousuke who still hadn't woken up. "Why is love between a human and vampire so bad?"

Elda scoffed. "They look down on vampires. Humans blame us for everything bad that happens to them."

"I don't care about all that." Kenta said shaking his head. "All I know is that I promised to protect her. That's all that matters right?"

"Love conquers all, huh?" she muttered condescendingly. "But what about if that love is gone."

She placed her umbrella behind his neck like she had the other night and began to draw him forward. He tried to fight, but he knew he was already under her control. _All I can hope is that after this I don't do anything horrible._

"Kaaaaaaarin-san!" the door flew open again and Elda hesitated. How many times would she be interrupted in one night?

"Ah! It's you, the evil vampire who looks like Karin!"

"W-Winner?" Kenta muttered the boy's name surprised.

Winner was up the ladder in half a second. "What are you doing to Usui Kenta? AH! KARIN-SAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KARIN-SAN!"

Elda frowned. Was the boy an idiot or was it an act?

"AND SAGARA! Though I don't particularly care about Sagara, BUT HE WAS KARIN-SAN'S FRIEND AND THAT MEANS I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM ALONG WITH THIS CITY FROM THE EVIL VAMPIRE! I WINNER SINCLAIRE WILL PROTECT KARIN-SAN'S FAIR CITY!"

Elda's hold snapped as she recoiled in surprise. "A Sinclaire?" she whispered.

A horrible creaking noise issued from the sign they were standing on. It began to tilt. "It can't take all of our weight!" Kenta shouted alarmed.

Winner made a move to step back off and the sign pitched forward towards the edge of the building.

"Karin!" three voices shouted in unison.

Kenta pushed Elda and grabbed Karin's arm just before she slid over the edge, but her momentum carried the two over. To his left Kenta thought he heard Kaname scream. "Agh!" Kenta cried as the full force of Karin's weight hit his shoulder.

"Usui Kenta, I'll pull you up. Hold on to Karin-san!" Winner yelled grabbing Kenta's hand.

"K-Kenta."

Kenta turned his head to the girl now squirming in his arms. "Karin hold on we'll-" he stopped when he saw the expression plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry Kenta, but there's so much unhappiness and my blood it…its." A fountain of blood spurted up over the two. Kenta felt himself shiver it was definitely unpleasant.

"Buh…"

Kenta's eyes snapped back to Winner who's face had gone deathly pale. "Winner?"

"B-blood." With the word just barely out of his mouth Winner collapsed and fell forward over the edge hitting Kenta and knocking his hand loose.

"Winner, you idiot!" Kenta yelled as he felt himself start to fall. Before he had dropped even six inches his coat was snagged by something. He looked up and saw a serious Sousuke staring down at him.

"Sagara." Kenta said never more ecstatic to see the guy, but Sousuke looked like he was straining. He looked to his left where Sousuke was also holding Winner aloft. Somehow Sousuke was keeping three people from plummeting to their deaths, but he didn't look like he could keep it up for much longer.

"Karin, take my hand." Kaname said appearing beside Sousuke.

Karin reached slowly for the girl's hand. She looked like she barely had the strength. Their hands locked and Kaname did the rest of the work heaving the girl over the side of the building and into safety. Sousuke took a deep breath. "Climb up." He ordered.

Kenta wasted no time. He scrambled to find a good hold and pulled himself over the edge just in time to see Winner flung over the edge as well. Sousuke fell back panting. It was the first time Kenta had ever seen the guy break a sweat.

Rather than be amazed his mind went automatically to defense mode. He started looking for Elda. "She's gone." Sousuke said surprising him. "The moment the sign started falling she ran."

"Sousuke." Kaname muttered. She looked down unable to meet his eyes.

Karin pushed herself up. "Sagara, are you okay?"

Sousuke nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? Though I do admit that sleeping on the job isn't something I usually do."

Kaname looked away from him. "Idiot."

"Miss Chidori, you seem to be muttering a lot. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine you idiot." Kaname said turning away from him.

"What should we do with him?" Kenta said eying Winner.

"I have an idea." Karin offered.

XXXXXXXXxxxx

Winner jolted awake as a hand touched his shoulder.

"If you sleep there you're going to catch a cold." Maki laughed.

"VAMPIRE!" Winner shouted. "WHERE IS THE VAMPIRE?"

"Vampire?" Maki repeated. "I think you spent too much time in that haunted house."

"Nonsense Karin-san's friend! There was an evil vampire and-"

"Yeah right," she said grabbing him by the ear and pulling. "Evil vampire or not you're not getting out of cleanup duty, and the name's Maki!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

**Okay so I've decided to end it here for now. It's a bit longer than my other chapters. Felt like it was taking forever to write it. I kept changing things and removing them. It just seemed quiet right. **

**It's as good as I'll ever get it at this point so I'll stick with this version :D**

**So we're almost done. Strange huh? **

**When I started this actually wasn't the intended ending at all. It was going to go much furhter than this, but i didn't want this story to drag on and eventually become discontinued so i ended it here. (Sort of) There's still one chapter left. So,**

**Until next time Read, review, and be awesome.**

**~Kanathia  
><strong>


	10. Ch 10: Goodbyes are so embarassing

**Sorry for the really late update. Or, at least, it feels late. We have my best friend to thank. She decided it would be a good idea to pour Smirnoff over my computer in a drunken rage. Luckily the computer is still useable :D just a bit hard to type.**

**Okay, so the final chapter. It feels weird to already be writing this. The conclusion of my first fic! T^T**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story, and a special thanks to anyone who reviewed. Because what good does publishing a fanfic do if people don't like it?**

**On to the final chapter. :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

**Farewells are so embarrassing!**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

"I don't care what the situation involves Sergeant! Withholding information is against your orders. Do you want to be-"

Sousuke straightened as his superior officer turned again towards him. The guy had been at it for hours.

"That's enough." A soft female voice interrupted the nagging.

"But captain," he pleaded, "we can't just let him off the hook for this. What he did went directly against mission orders."

"I said that's enough Mr. Mardukas." Teletha Testarossa said in a more commanding voice. "I will take it from here. You may leave."

Sousuke felt himself swallow hard in attempt to hold back his anxiety. With a curt nod of his head and a "Yes ma'am" Mardukas marched out of the room. When the door clicked firmly shut behind him Tessa sank back in her chair.

Sousuke watched her with apprehension.

"Lieutenant commander Kalinin seems to think we should drop the charges against you." She said very suddenly.

Sousuke had to stop himself from saying anything.

"He thinks you didn't do anything wrong intentionally." She continued.

Sousuke swallowed another lump.

"Sagara what do you think?" she placed her hands on the desk in a way that invited him to talk.

"Ma'am I believe that whether it was intentional or not I still broke protocol."

Tessa nodded. "That's true." She conceded. "But I also hold Lieutenant commander Kalinin's opinion in high regard."

Sousuke nodded once. Kalinin's opinions were certainly important to him as well, to a certain degree.

"Kalinin recommended we drop the charges against you." She seemed to be gauging his reactions.

He said nothing only staring ahead.

"I'm sure you understand that I can't though. If someone were to see that they would go unpunished for disobeying orders there be dissension in the ranks."

Sousuke nodded warily.

"So, Sergeant Sagara from today until next week you be on an unpaid suspension. You will be returned to Tokyo Bay via TDD1."

Sousuke tried not to look surprised. He had broken protocol and they were essentially asking him to take a vacation?

"Furthermore, the target, Kaname Chidori will need to be returned to her original location. It was decided that it was more secure. So Mithril will be picking up the bill. You will assist in her transport. Do you understand Sergeant?"

He nodded numbly.

"Good then get ready to be dropped. We'll reach Tokyo Bay in approximately two hours."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

"I'm sorry, what?" Kaname spoke angrily at her phone.

Karin and Kenta sat across from her at a restaurant. They glanced at each other nervously.

"No I don't 'understand' and of course it's a 'problem'!" she practically yelled. "Yeah, whatever."

The closed the phone and shoved it into her pocket.

"Kaname, who was that?" Karin asked with a slight smile.

"That idiot Sousuke."

"Sagara? What did he want?" Kenta asked eating a fry Karin had bought for the both of them.

"He told me that he found a way for me to move into my old apartment."

"That's great Kaname!" Karin said cheerfully. "You'll get to see all your old friends!"

Kaname glanced down. "I guess I do kind of miss Kyoko."

"Then you should go." Kenta said with a small smile.

She didn't look convinced. "But after everything that's happened here, I feel like I shouldn't leave. Besides I promised to help Karin."

Karin shook her head. "I'll be fine. Promise. You should go. I'm sure you'd be happier at that school."

"We can always come and visit right?" Kenta joked.

"Yeah," Karin said excitedly, "It's only a two trains from here, and I've always wanted to visit that part of town!"

Kaname laughed. "You want me to move away just so you have an excuse to go shopping?"

Karin blushed. "Ah! N-n-no t-that's not what I meant!"

Kaname laughed. "It's alright. I know."

**XXXXXXXXxxxx**

Kaname opened the door to her apartment slowly eying everything that was laid out. She had come to know the tiny place as home. Her small alarm clock told her it was 7:30.

"I'll think about it in the morning." She said reaching for her closet to pull out nightclothes.

A knock on the door interrupted her. She opened it cautiously. "Karin?" she said moving the door wider. "Why are you here so late? I thought Kenta was walking you home."

The girl smiled. "Not quite."

Kaname felt the breath catch in her throat. Her legs moved her backwards against her will and Elda forced her way inside swinging the door shut behind her.

"You're the girl from the roof right?" Elda said placing a hand on her chin. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you."

The pressure on her legs left and she realized she could control herself again. "Why are you here?" Kaname asked backing away as far as the small room would allow.

"Well Karin came home saying something about you leaving and you obviously know our secret. I couldn't have you blabbing to the whole world so I stopped by on my way out."

"Way out?"

Elda nodded. "I'm leaving for awhile. Not that it matters. In a few seconds you won't remember any of this."

**XXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Sousuke knocked on her door a third time. "Miss Chidori? Miss Chidori are you in there?"

The door finally swung inward revealing a disheveled Kaname. "Sousuke? What time is it?"

"Almost eleven." He said checking his watch. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Where?"

"Miss Chidori are you feeling alright? You're supposed to be moving today."

She glanced behind her. Was her exhaustion making her forget things? "Just…um…give me a second." She said closing the door.

"Sagara?" Kenta asked coming out of his door. "What going on? I thought you and Kaname would already be gone."

Sousuke nodded. "We were supposed to leave at nine this morning, but I couldn't get through to Miss Chidori."

"Weird." Kenta said scratching his head. "I think Karin wanted to say goodbye but she had work today."

Sousuke nodded.

"Okay I'm ready." Kaname said opening her door. "But all my stuff is still here."

"I've already arranged for your things to be moved Miss Chidori, don't worry."

She eyed him warily. "Right."

"Good morning Kaname." Kenta said with a smile.

"Oh, uh, good morning…Usui-kun…" she sounded unsure.

"Is everything alright?" he asked locking the door.

She nodded though she seemed a little out of it.

"Miss Chidori, I've already procured a safe route back to your apartment. Shall we leave?"

Kaname looked annoyed. "Stop with all the military talk. I'm sick of it." She stormed off toward the street with a huff.

"Well that was…strange." Kenta said staring after her.

"I suppose now might be a bad time to tell her I lined that street with-"

An explosion rocked the air and smoke billowed out of a nearby alley. It wasn't the one Kaname had taken, but was close enough that they could still feel the heat.

"That was…"

"Only a low grade explosion. Whoever set it off is most likely alive, only stunned." Sousuke said sounding proud.

Kenta shook his head. "I'll take care of that. You should catch up with Kaname. She's acting a bit strange. Her comment earlier was a bit off."

Sousuke nodded. He seemed happy that he was not being hit by something as usual. He turned to jog off, but Kenta stopped him.

"Look, the time we've known each other…it was weird to say the least, but if not for you both Karin and I would be dead. So thank you." Kenta reached out his hand for a handshake. "You're a bit strange Sagara, but you're not a bad guy."

Sousuke made no motion to take his hand for a few moments and then slowly reached up and grabbed it. "It's not a problem, Kenta Usui." Sousuke gave brief salute before running off after Chidori.

"I'd like to say life will go back to normal now, but I guess it wasn't exactly normal before they got here either." Kenta joked heading off to meet Karin for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Sousuke wasn't sure what to make of Kaname's behavior. She had mostly been quiet on the subway. He had thought she was angry at first, as silence was usually her way of showing this, but he couldn't think of anything he had done to set her off. Besides, she had the strangest look on her face. It was almost as if she were seeing through the walls of the train.

"Miss Chidori, are you feeling alright?"

She seemed to snap back to reality. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." She replied.

Sousuke stared on completely nervous. Had he done something wrong? She wasn't usually this quiet. Had he upset her with bomb earlier? She hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Say, Sousuke." She said staring at her hands.

"Yes, Miss Chidori?"

"That apartment I was in this morning." She said dreamily. "Why was all my stuff there?"

Sousuke faltered unsure what to say. "I'm not sure what you mean Miss Chidori. The moving van hadn't arrived yet so your stuff was still…"

"That's not what I mean." She said turning away from him. "I don't know how it got there. I don't know how…I got there. The only thing that seemed normal this morning…was seeing you. Somehow, I knew you'd be there, but the rest is all…gone."

"Gone." Sousuke repeated the word.

She nodded as if it had needed an answer.

Sousuke's brain went into overdrive. Finally he settled on one question that would help him figure out just how much memory loss the girl had incurred. "Miss Chidori, do you remember Maaka?"

"Maaka?...Maaka…it sounds familiar, but…nothing comes up. Not a name, not a face…AH! SOUSUKE! DID YOU DO SOMETHING AGAIN! Did you mess with my head with some nerve gas or something! Answer me, you little…!"

"Miss Chidori!" Sousuke said urgently enough that she stopped. "I promise I have not done anything unusual to tamper with your memory."

She slumped back into her seat.

"Might I borrow your phone for a second?" Sousuke prompted.

She gave him an odd look as if she expected to get it back tapped or something. She hesitantly handed it over. He flipped through the device until he found the contact 'Karin Maaka' and then another that read 'Kenta Usui' and deleted them. He wasn't sure why he did it, but something told him it was the right thing. He handed the device back with a 'thank you'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"You're sure the target has forgotten you?"

"Affirmative." Sousuke replied.

"That's…a bit hard to believe." Mao's voice replied edgily.

" I wouldn't make this up."

"We know that Sergeant Somber." Kurz.

"Have you contacted those kids?" Mao said pushing away the third member of the surveillance team.

"I did so shortly after seeing Miss Chidori home safely. I didn't want them to contact her and let out any information she might have forgotten. It's better this way after all. I can do my job more effectively if she doesn't know."

"Right." Mao said with a sigh of disbelief. "Well. I'll report this. Since you technically aren't supposed to be contacting the Danann right now."

"I'll leave it to you." Sousuke said and flipped the switch to cut communication.

Sousuke pulled out his old uniform and dusted it off. Tomorrow he would be restarting school at Jindai High, and it was sure to be interesting.

**That's it. The end. Or maybe not. Who knows. Down the line I might decide to a sequel. I have been thinking about it. I had a lot of fun writing this part after all. **

**I should be releasing the first chapter of a co-op story soon. Though it's unrelated to this I'd still like it if anyone who liked this would take a look. (shameless advertising XD)**

**Thanks again for reading guys. Especially to those of you who have reviewed and will review in the future. Those reviews made/make me happy. Keep writing them please! Even if you have something negative to say, as long as it's creative criticism I don't mind. I like feedback. I know I'm far from perfect. **

**So, until the next time you guys decide to read one of my stories, have fun!**

**~Kanathia**


End file.
